Lie With You
by LolipopCherry
Summary: Hidup memang penuh drama. Dan pria yang ku cintai adalah pemeran utama pria yang penuh akan sandiwara. Pria bodoh yang menyadari rasa cintaku tapi mengabaikannya, demi wanita yang tak akan mungkin pernah menjadi miliknya. Walaupun mereka saling mencintai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Senin-**

Hangat. Pelukan nya terasa hangat. Dan sial, aku selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku dapat merasakan aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan hanya wangi tubuhnya dan parfum yang ia gunakan, tapi ada wangi lain yang selalu aku rasakan setiap malamnya. Dan aromanya selalu berbeda-beda.

Aku merasa ingin tertawa setiap mencium bau parfum ini, menertawakan diriku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tahu ia tidak pernah mencintaiku, tapi paling tidak ia berkomitmen.

Komitmen. Untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Memberikan ku pelukan setiap malamnya. Hanya itu, yang bisa ku anggap sebagai komitmen yang bisa ia beri, selebihnya mencintaiku adalah hal mustahil. Dan komitmen bukan cinta, tapi janji.

Brengsek, aku mencintainya, memujanya, menyukai pelukannya, tatapan dinginnya, senyumnya yang selalu ia berikan hanya untuk membuatku merasa nyaman.

Apa aku bisa menyebutnya berselingkuh? Sedangkan ia tidak mencintaiku. Ini gila! Aku harus segera berkaca dan mengutuk diriku berkali-kali, atas tuduhan yang ku layangkan untuknya.

"Kau belum tidur." Sial, aku bahkan tak merasa bahwa ia terbangun. Hembusan nafasnya mehangatkan tekuk leherku, membuatku merinding. "Jika itu karena aku, aku akan tidur disofa." Tidak, ku mohon jangan.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Maaf, aku hanya tak bisa tidur dan maaf membuatmu terganggu." Aku menunduk, menatapnya hanya akan membuatku sulit bernafas.

Berpikirlah otak ku sayang, aku tak suka dalam keadaan janggal ini. "Aku ingin mengambil air." Setidaknya itu bukan alasan bodoh.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Ia takkan perduli dengan hal sepele itu.

 **-Selasa-**

"Kau gila?" Aku menatap tajam kearah Ino. "Kau tak bisa mengabaikanku hanya karena aku lupa membawa pesanan mu." Ia masih diam, menatap datar layar komputernya. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan ku.

"Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar lupa." Ino berdiri, berjalan entah kemana, aku masih mencoba membuntutinya dari belakang.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatapku yang mengekorinya dari tadi. "Apa kau akan terus mengikuti ku sampai ke toilet, Miss?" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, ia memutar matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih terdiam ditempat begitu saja. Ia benar-benar membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

"Sakura?" Aku menoleh keasal suara. Dan menemukan Sasuke disana. Apa yang ia lakukan disini.

"Sasuke, apa kau ada keperluan?" Aku dapat melihat kerutan di wajah Sasuke, sebelum ia kembali tersenyum.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, tentu saja aku ada urusan disini."

Mataku membulat seketika. "Benarkah? Apakah ada kasus kriminal disini?" Sasuke menggeleng lalu mendengus.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan ia langsung menarik tanganku.

"Apakah urusan yang kau maksud itu denganku?"

Sasuke mendesah kesal. "Hn."

"Tak ada kasus kriminal?"

"Hn."

"Tak ada perintah penangkapan?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatapku persis seperti yang Ino lakukan tadi. "Jika kau tak bisa diam, aku akan senang hati membuat perintah penangkapan untuk mu." Ancamnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk patuh, aku tahu ia hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya. Tapi ia terlalu mengintimidasi dan aku takkan sanggup melawannya. Dan bagaimana mungkin orang lain ditangkap hanya karena banyak bicara, ah mungkin memang ada tapi aku tadi tidak cukup menyebalkan untuk ditangkap walaupun tetap sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Kami memasuki mobil. Hening, aku sama sekali tidak berani bicara. Takut? Bukan, aku sama sekali tidak takut pada Sasuke hanya saja aku tidak mau membuatnya menjadi kesal hanya dengan basa-basi yang aku ajukan.

Aku menatap keluar jendela, jalanan begitu ramai. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas dibenakku. "Sasuke hentikan mobilnya!"

Ckitt..

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

Aku menoleh cepat. "Aku belum mendapat ijin untuk keluar kantor." Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau sudah mendapat ijin, jadi berhenti membuatku kanget. Karena kita sedang tak menabrak apapun."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya disebuah restoran mewah. Khayalan-khayalan indah menari-nari dipikiranku, yah mungkin saja ia ingin mengajakku untuk makan malam mewah yang romantis dan memberikanku satu ciuman dan.. dan.. pikiran gila itu selalu berputar gila diotakku, sebelum seorang wanita berdiri melambaikan tangan kearah kami. Dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Uzumaki Karin.

"Hai Sasu." Sapa Karin lembut. Mereka lebih dekat dari yang ku kira. Bukan, maksudku aku tak percaya mereka akan menampilkan kedekatannya secara terbuka padaku.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sasuke tak kalah lembut. Sekali lagi, kau berhasil mematahkan hatiku.

Karin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga," lalu ia meleparkan senyum kearahku. "Hai Sakura lama tak bertemu." Ia memelukku, dan bagaimanapun aku harus balas memeluknya dan tersenyum.

"Ya, sudah lebih dari 4 bulan." Jawabku. Aku tahu ia wanita yang baik dan semua orang menyukainya, termasuk Sasuke.

Dan sialnya, Sasuke menikahi ku, menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain dengan wanita-wanitanya, dan mencintai orang yang tak mungkin bisa untuk ia nikahi.

Orang gila mana, yang mau menikahi ibu tirinya. Walaupun mereka sama-sama mencintai, tetap saja itu cinta terlarang. Oh ya tuhan, berikanlah jalan agar mereka bisa menghapus rasa cinta mereka dan berhenti untuk menyiksaku. Egois? Sekali lagi dan untuk berkali-kali aku memang egois.

Mereka bertatapan lama, membuatku jengah. Sedikit berdehem, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Jadi ada acara apa?"

Karin kembali tersenyum. Lihat wanita jalang baik hati ini tersenyum, batinku berseru. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku berulang tahun, jadi aku mengundang kalian untuk merayakannya."

"Dimana ayah?" Tanya Sasuke cepat, aku tahu ia takut jika nanti aku curiga. Mereka memang sangat pandai berakting, lain kali aku akan merekomendasikan mereka kepada produser kenalanku agar mereka bisa memainkan drama tentang cinta Ibu tiri dan anak tiri, aku tertawa keras dalam hati.

Mereka berdua pantas untuk mendapatkan penghargaan nanti, atas peran yang mereka mainkan selama ini, pikirku sinis.

"Fugaku-kun sedang ada bisnis di luar kota, jadi aku hanya mengajak kalian." Apa benar begitu? Atau hanya alasan gila saja.

Kaki ku terasa seperti agarosa. "Tak bisakah kita duduk?" Sindirku. Karin tertawa ringan, sedangkan Sasuke menatap ku sengit seakan memperingatkan -jaga ucapan mu. Aku mengangkat bahu tak perduli. Aku benar-benar perlu duduk sekarang, jadi apa salahnya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami, menanyakan pesanan lalu pergi dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan hidangan yang kami pesan, oh bukan hidangan ku tapi mereka. Ia tidak memberikan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Apakah begini cara kalian melayani pelanggan?" Tanya ku lembut penuh makna akan sindiran.

Pelayan itu membungkuk menyesal. "Maafkan aku nyonya, aku akan menggantinya."

Aku memutar mata bosan. "Sudahlah. Nafsu makanku sudah hilang sekarang,"

"Sakura" Bentak Sasuke kesal, ia memang tidak berteriak tapi penekanan ucapannya adalah bentakan. "Tak apa, bawa pesanan nya dan kau boleh pergi."

Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kembali sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kami. "Kau tak harus bersikap kenakan seperti itu Sakura." Desis Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, itu juga bukan salah Sakura." Wanita ini akan menjadi penengah dan penghancur rumah tangga kami.

Aku tertawa sinis, lalu menyeringai. "Ibu benar, ini memang bukan salahku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Bukan kah itu memang benar, ini bukan salahku. Uhm oke, maksudku bukan sepenuhnya salah ku.

Oh tuhan, kali ini aku akan terlihat buruk dihadapan Sasuke.

Ia mendecih, masih menatapku tajam. "Seharusnya kau menjaga sopan santunmu." Tak perlu dijelaskan aku sudah mengerti apa itu sopan santun.

"Sudahlah, ini hari ulang tahunku. Tak bisakah kita merayakannya dengan tawa?" Wanita ini tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi penengah, dan mendapatkan perhatian.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu tersenyum lembut. " _Well_ , bukan masalah."

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit pelayan lain muncul, membawa hidanganku. Bukan pelayan ceroboh yang kikuk seperti tadi. "Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf atas kesalahan teknis pelayanan kami." Aku mengangguk malas sebagai jawaban, dan membiarkannya berlalu pergi.

* * *

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sasu, Sakura. Aku sangat senang," Karin-Ibu- tersenyum dan aku yakin senyumnya mampu membius Sasuke. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke tidak memberikan Karin hadiah atau sesuatu yang membuat Karin senang, kurasa ia akan memberinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa sepengetahuanku nanti, aku yakin itu. Semua orang perlu drama di dunia ini.

Karin melambaikan tangannya, tentu saja Sasuke membalas dengan senang hati. Mereka terlalu nyata menampakkan kedekatan mereka.

Kami menatap kepergian Karin, Sasuke terlihat sumringah sebelum menatapku malas. "Kau keterlaluan tadi," Ia benar-benar akan menguliahi ku sekarang. " Seharusnya kau tak perlu menampakkan kekesalan mu, apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan ibu?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan, percuma menjelaskan. Sasuke tetap akan menunjukkan bahwa disini aku lah yang salah.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dia ibuku, ku mohon lebih sopan lah padanya walaupun usia kita tak beda jauh darinya."

"Aku mengerti, tak perlu mengulanginya. Aku bukan anak kecil, jika itu yang ingin kau tahu."

Dan seperti biasa, tak ada percakapan di mobil diantara kami. Hening. Aku ingin bicara, tapi mulut ku terkunci. Kami sama-sama tak terbiasa memulai percakapan, walaupun pernikahan kami sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Aku yakin Sasuke tersiksa dengan hubungan kami. Aku tahu Sasuke benci memelukku setiap malamnya. Dan aku sangat yakin, ia terpaksa memberikan ku senyum.

Tapi aku menyukai hal itu, tak masalah jika ia tersiksa dan terpaksa. Bukan kah itu adil, kami sama-sama tersiksa dengan hubungan ini. Ini adalah pernikahan yang tak pernah aku idam kan, dan aku yakin semua wanita di seluruh dunia setuju akan itu.

Aku harus mengubah satu hal diantara kami, sebelum tak ada lagi kesempatan. Memulai percakapan.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil ku.

Ia tak menoleh, matanya masih berfokus pada jalan. "Hn"

"Ayah mu bertanya padaku," ucap ku gugup.

Sasuke mulai tertarik, ia menoleh sebentar. "Dan apa itu?"

"Kapan kita memiliki anak."

Ckitt..

Dan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ini kesalahanku.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, aku masih kaget ia menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir mobil.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mengagetkan ku, bukan?"

Bulu kudukku merinding mendengar suaranya, "aku tahu, maaf." Suaraku bergetar.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya,menatap ku, "tak apa. Maaf. Aku hanya kaget saja. Kita bicarakan masalah ini dirumah."

Aku menggeleng cepat, "lebih baik kita tak usah membahasnya lagi, itu akan mengganggu pikiranmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia kembali menjalankan mobil.

Aku tahu ia takkan senang soal ini.

* * *

 **-Rabu-**

Awalnya aku pikir. Aku beruntung dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Pria yang dengan cepat membuat ku mencintainya, hanya dalam 1 kali pertemuan. Ia begitu memikat dan membiusku, hingga aku terjebak dalam lingkaran nya.

Aku harap, aku bisa sekuat Scarlett O'Hara. Tapi tak berakhir sepertinya. Menyedihkan.

Sasuke selalu sibuk setiap harinya, harus selalu siap siaga selama 24 jam. Terlalu banyak kejahatan yang harus diatasi diluar sana.

Dan Sasuke yang memilik harga diri yang tinggi takkan mau mengakui kejahatannya sendiri, tentang hatinya dan tentang rumah tangganya yang tak normal. Kejahatan yang tak perlu di tangkap, tapi harus dihentikan.

Hari ini aku tak bekerja. Aku selalu mengambil cuti 1 hari pada setiap bulan. Dan Sasuke tak mempermasalahkannya, karena itu hakku.

Tapi tidak dengan Ino, ia menelpon ku. Dan menguliahiku tentang pegawai yang teladan. Ino tak pernah mengambil cutinya, biasanya saat sakit pun ia tetap berkerja, kecuali saat Ino operasi usus buntu seperti bulan kemaren, ia terpaksa harus mengambil cuti beberapa hari. Ino terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tak pernah mau pulang pada saat jam siang, walaupun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk itu. Ia akan lebih memilih diam di kantor untuk merapikan berkas-berkas kasusnya atau pergi bersama Ibu -Karin- untuk sekedar membeli sesuatu, Sasuke akan senang hati membantu meskipun ia sibuk.

Uzumaki Karin, aku selalu memanggilnya begitu dalam hati. Sasuke akan memarahiku jika aku memanggilnya begitu. Karena sekarang Karin adalah Uchiha Karin bukan Uzumaki.

Aku pernah memergoki mereka berbelanja di supermarket, namun mereka hanya bersikap biasa saja. Sasuke selalu memberi alasan dan Sasuke percaya aku memercayainya.

Dan pada akhirnya Ibu -Karin- terpaksa harus mengatakan, "lebih menyenangkan bukan? Jika kita berbelanja bersama. Seperti keluarga. Aku jadi rindu Fugaku-kun, dia terlalu sibuk." Dan sudut bibir Sasuke akan melengkung kebawah mendengarnya. Tawaku selalu hampir meledak melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku, terlalu perih dan menyakitkan disaat bersamaan.

Aku menuangkan tehku. Tak ada pembantu dirumah. Sasuke setuju, karena ia tahu aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku. Karena ini hanya apartemen. Ayah pernah memaksa Sasuke untuk membeli rumah dengan dalih itu akan memudahkan kami pada saat menginjak umur tua. Dan Sasuke tentu saja menolaknya.

Ibu kandung Sasuke meninggal saat Sasuke berumur 16 tahun. Dan Ayah Sasuke menikah lagi saat umur Sasuke 20. Dengan gadis yang terpaut 5 tahun dengan Sasuke. Tapi siapa sangka Sasuke mencintai gadis itu sejak lama. Dan baru sekarang Karin sadar saat telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi wanita.

Sasuke patah hati, tentu saja. Tapi ia terlalu sempurna menyembunyikannya. Lalu Sasuke menikah dengan ku saat umur kami 23 tahun, aku sediki lebih tua darinya.

Pada malam hari saat kami berlibur dirumah Ayah, aku mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Ibu -Karin- di teras rumah. Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, dan Karin menolaknya karena ia telah menikah dengan Ayah Sasuke. Meskipun Karin juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Sasuke. Karin juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin merusak martabat klan Uchiha. Apa ku bilang, Karin terlalu baik untuk menjadi jalang yang mencintai anak tirinya.

Ayahku dan Ibuku takkan senang mengetahui hal ini. Mereka akan segera memisahkan ku dan Sasuke, dan memutuskan hubungan perusahaan. Itu akan membuat harga saham diperusahaan Uchiha turun secara drastis. Dan aku tak ingin merusak hal itu.

Ibuku selalu mengatakan saat aku kecil, jika aku memiliki masalah. Aku bisa bicara dengannya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak pernah menceritakan masalahku. Dan selalu memaki orang lain dalam hati.

Aku bangga dengan diriku, yang seperti ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Bel berbunyi. Orang gila mana yang mengusik hari libur orang lain.

Aku beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan sisa teh ku yang mungkin saja sudah mendingin dari tadi.

Aku membukakan pintu, dan benar. Orang gila yang merusak ketenangan orang lain kini berdiri dihadapanku.

Uzumaki Karin -ah bukan, Uchiha Karin.

Dia tersenyum. "Hai Sakura."

"Uhmm,hai Ibu," balasku, "ada apa?" Ia mendengus, sepertinya ia bosan memainkan peranan mertua dan menantu.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi bisakah kita masuk terlebih dahulu?" Aku senang membuatnya kesal, tentu saja.

"Didalam berantakan," ayolah Sakura berhenti memberi omong kosong , kau sudah membersihkan semua sebelum bersantai dengan teh.

"Tak masalah, aku terbiasa dengan orang pemalas," sindirnya. Aku mengangguk, membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi.

Ia berjalan masuk mendahuluiku, dasar jalang tidak tahu diri.

Matanya meneliti sekelilingnya, "kau berbohong?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "aku tak berbohong, kamar kami memang berantakkan setelah tadi malam. Mungkin saja kau ingin memasukinya." Ia mendecih.

"Aku tak seburuk itu, untuk melihat bekas bercinta menantuku." Apa yang dia pikirkan, bercinta, kami bahkan tak pernah melakukannya. Sialan.

Aku tak menjawab lagi, aku lebih memilih pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Aku bisa saja menuangkan racun pada minumannya, tapi aku terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu.

Aku duduk didepannya, ia tak menyentuh minumannya. Mungkin ia takut aku benar-benar memberi racun padanya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Sudang kuduga, ia benar-benar tak bisa berbasa-basi.

Aku memutar mata bosan, "tentu saja berkerja. Ini masih jam kerja."

"Aku tak menemukannya disana,"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku, "jadi untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Sasuke berjanji untuk menemaniku, jadi aku datang menjemputnya." Dua pasangan gila ini membuat janji kencan.

"Kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Aku istrinya, aku berhak tahu."

"Dan aku Ibunya."

"Lebih tepatnya Ibu tiri," ralat ku.

* * *

Ibu-Karin- sudah pergi dari 3 jam yang lalu, dengan kondisi wajah memerah. Aku senang, tentu saja. Itu hobbyku.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, seharusnya aku sudah pergi ke supermarket tapi aku tak melakukannya, sendari tadi.

Sasuke juga tidak mengangkat telpon nya saat aku menghubunginya tadi, entah kenapa aku sedikit khawatir. Biasanya aku tak terlalu perduli dengan urusannya, karena aku tahu ia juga takkan perduli padaku.

Aku mengambil jaket, paling tidak aku harus mencari udara segar dan pergi ke supermarket.

Aku menelpon taksi, aku tak punya mobil. Untuk apa aku punya mobil, toh aku tidak bisa mengendarainya. Hanya butuh waktu 13 menit, sekarang aku sudah berada didalam taksi.

"Mau kemana nona?" Supir taksi itu tersenyum, aku dapat melihat dari kaca spion.

"Supermarket."

Ponsel ku berdering. Sasuke menelpon.

"Sakuraaa," Suara Sasuke terdengar serak.

"Ya?"

Suara diujung sana terdengar berisik, biar ku tebak. Ia berada dimana sekarang.

"Bisa kau jemput aku?" Pintanya. Setidaknya ia masih sopan.

Aku mengernyit, "bukankah kau membawa mobil?"

"Tidak, mobil ku dibengkel."

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di bar xxxx," Sudah kuduga, Sasuke adalah polisi yang mencintai bar.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana," dan supermarket, maaf hari ini aku tunda. Pria brengsek, memintaku menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak jadi ke supermarket, bawa aku ke bar xxxx saja."

Supir itu mengangguk pelan, "baiklah."

* * *

Aku tak biasa berada disini, disini terlalu berisik, bau alkohol, dan penuh binatang penghilang stres yang malah menambah masalah.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan menemukan wanita jalang sedang menggoda Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mabuk berat, ia tak melawan saat wanita itu membawanya. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Aku menggapai bahu wanita itu, sebelum ia membawa Sasuke memasuki kamar.

Ia tersentak lalu menoleh. "Bukankah lebih baik aku membawanya?" Tawarku, aku mencoba mengintimidasinya.

"Siapa kau?"

Tatapan ku menajam, "aku istrinya, jangan membuat hubungan kami berantakan dengan melayaninya, aku bisa saja merusak wajah mu." Aku menyeringai, saat melihat wajah jalang itu, sekarang ia lebih mirip seperti kukang.

"Maaf, ini pekerjaanku," Wajahnya terlihat menyesal, ia menyerahkan Sasuke padaku begitu saja tanpa perlawanan.

Tubuhnya sangat berat, aku harus mengurangi jatah makannya.

Aku berbalik, lalu menoleh pada wanita itu, ia masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Aku tahu," aku tak ingin meremehkan perkerjaan orang lain, semua orang punya alasan. Dan aku punya alasan mengapa aku masih bersama Sasuke. Bukan karena aku lemah, atau apa. Tapi karena aku mencintainya dengan kuat dan tegar. Aku percaya ia akan berubah.

Sasuke mengigau banyak hal dan muntah. Menyabalkan.

Bahuku terasa sakit. Namun semuanya lepas, saat aku menjatuhkannya ditempat tidur.

Aku merenggangkan bahuku, lalu menatapnya. Ia terlihat begitu polos.

Aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi Sasuke terlebih dulu menahan lenganku.

Matanya membuka, namun tetap terlihat dingin. Ia menarikku lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku, tubuhnya menindihku.

Wajahnya mendekati wajahku, aku mencoba melawannya. Tapi ia jauh lebih kuat dariku.

Nafasnya bau alkohol.

Ia melumat bibir ku kasar, aku menggeleng-geleng tapi itu malah membuat bibirnya lebih leluasa menjamah tubuhku.

"Sasuke hentikan." Hatiku memberontak, tapi tidak dengan tubuhku.

Bibirnya berada dileherku, "Karinn.." desahnya.

Dan panggilan itu membuat ku semakin gila.

Malam ini hal yang tak pernah ku harapkan terjadi begitu saja, tanpa bisa aku hindari lagi.

 **Sasuke Pov**

 **-Kamis-**

Kepala ku terasa pening, tanganku meraba-raba kesamping. Terasa hangat tapi kosong, aku mendudukkan diri. Sambil menyentuh wajahku. Apa yang terjadi semalam, dimana Sakura.

Aku melihat tubuhku, aku tersentak saat melihat tubuhku tidak mengunakan apa-apa lagi, hanya berbalut selimut. Hatiku gelisah, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tapi aku tak mengingat apapun.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku, mencari-cari Sakura.

Ia tak ada dikamar.

Aku mencari celanaku, lalu memasangnya.

Pintu terbuka lebar, aku berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi Sakura tak berada disana.

Ruang kerja, tak ada. Hatiku semakin gelisah.

Ruang tamu, tak ada.

Aku masih belum menemukannya.

Satu tempat yang belum ku periksa.

Ruang pribadi Sakura. Setelah membeli apartemen ini Sakura meminta sebuah ruangan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan aku memberikannya.

Aku tak pernah memasuki ruangan itu karena itu adalah zona Sakura dan aku tak perduli. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku perduli.

Aku membuka pintunya, tidak dikunci.

Mataku meneliti seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Aku mengernyit. Ruangan ini kosong, tak ada apapun disini. Jadi untuk apa Sakura meminta kamar ini.

Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang, yang penting adalah dimana Sakura sekarang.

Dan aku menemukannya disudut ruangan ini.

Ia meringkuk, memeluk tubuhnya. Hatiku terasa perih, melihatnya. Apa yang sudah ku perbuat sebenarnya. Aku merasa menjadi pria paling brengsek sedunia dan pada nyatanya aku memang brengsek selama ini.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Ia begitu rapuh.

Sakura terlihat lebih berantakan, dan aku tak pernah melihat Sakura lebih buruk dari ini.

"Sakura," ia tak menyahut. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Tanganku menyentuh bahunya, "Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tubuhnya menegang, lalu dengan cepat ia menempis tanganku.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku. Sakura membentakku, itu berhasil membuatku terkejut.

"Sakura,"

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan mulut kotor mu, aku tidak sudi." Makinya. Matanya memerah, ia menangis semalaman, itu membuatku semakin terluka. Ibu ku akan marah diatas sana, jika tahu aku membuat istriku sendiri menangis.

"Keluar sekarang," perintahnya.

Aku terdiam, Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Aku mohon keluarlah, aku perlu waktu." Ia menunduk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ****4

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku disamping pintu, kejadian tadi malam kembali melayang dipikiranku.

Mobil, sialan yang mogok. Menyebabkan kakiku melangkah ke tempat laknat ini.

Bau yang sudah tidak asing lagi menyapa penciumanku.

Banyak masalah beberapa hari ini, dan itu membuatku gila. Terutama dengan Karin.

Awalnya aku hanya sedikit minum, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu menuangkan cairan bening itu kegelasku.

Aku dapat merasakan seseorang berada disampingku, parfum wanita, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Dan inilah penyebab perkelahian ku dengan Karin.

Aku melakukan seks dengan wanita lain. Ia sangat mempermasalahkan tentang ini. Aku pria, tentu saja aku memerlukan seorang wanita untuk menuntaskan hasrat sialan ini. Dan Karin, bukan orang yang bisa membantuku, sekalipun aku mencintainya.

Aku masih sadar diri, jika Karin adalah milik ayah ku dan akan selalu begitu, aku tak pantas mengacaukan itu. Hanya karena aku memiliki perasaan pada istrinya.

Dan Sakura, dialah penyebabnya. Aku sering tak bisa tidur karenanya, pada akhirnya aku tertidur dikantor dan berakhir mendapatkan teguran dari ketua.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat tidur bersama istrimu sendiri yang masih seorang gadis.

Awalnya aku memang biasa-biasa saja, tapi saat ia mulai bergerak dan membuat semuanya menjadi tak biasa lagi.

Aku menyesal, telah menyetujui permintaannya. Untuk memeluknya setiap malam. Dan dia berhasil membuatku mengeras hampir setiap malamnya.

Kepalaku semakin sakit. Aku mengingat sesuatu, aku ingat suara rintihan, jeritan, desahan, dan namaku.

Aku bangkit, berlari menuju kamar, ada sesuatu yang tak aku perhatikan sejak aku bangun, aku menyimpak selimut.

Darah.

Dan kini aku menyadari kesalahan fatal ku sekarang, aku telah merebut hal yang paling berharga bagi Sakura. Dengan cara yang paling brengsek. Aku memperkosa istri ku sendiri.

Aku kembali menuju ruang pribadi Sakura. Aku tak memasukinya, aku hanya kembali duduk ditempat awalku. Aku harus memberi Sakura waktu. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dilututku.

Perlu menunggu 2 jam lebih hanya untuk gangga pintu bergerak.

Sakura keluar, matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Ia menggunakan dress putih polos yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

Tangannya mengepal, ada kebencian dan dendam berada disana.

Aku tak mencoba memanggilnya, karena ia tak ingin aku menyebut namanya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar namun langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu, ia menatap lurus pada kamar kami, tangannya yang mengepal mulai mengendur, ia memundurkan langkahnya. Ketakuta menyelimutinya, aku tahu itu. Matanya menampilkan gegelisahan.

Selamat tuan kau telah memberikan trauma untuknya.

Ia menjauh dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur, aku masih setia mengikuti nya, ia masih tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku seperti penguntit sekarang.

Ia menuangkan air dingin kegelasnya, lalu meneguknya secara perlahan.

Aku mengintip. Ini bukan kebiasan terhormat Uchiha, tapi aku harus melakukannya. ini bukan lagi masalah tata krama.

Ia memiliki kantong mata yang lebar seperti panda, matanya sayu, dan sinar diwajahnya meredup kentara dengan bibirnya yang pucat.

Setelah itu ia berjalan lesu menuju sofa, lalu merebahkan diri disana. Sakura lelah. Aku menungguinya sampai ia jatuh tertidur. Aku berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Membuatkan sesuatu untuk Sakura, ia belum makan sama sekali, dan aku takkan membiarkan istri ku jatuh sakit dan mati kelaparan karena ulahku.

Bagaimanapun dia istriku dan aku akan terus bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah aku perbuat padanya.

Aku mendekati tubuh Sakura. Mengamati setiap jengkal wajahnya. Sakura cantik meskipun dalam keadaan apapun ia tetap saja terlihat sempurna. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita secantik dirinya.

Ponsel ku bergetar.

"KAU DIMANA? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Aku menjauhkan ponsel ku dari telingaku. Sebelum suara itu menghancurkan gendang telingaku.

Aku pergi menjauh, Sakura akan bangun bila aku terus berada disekitarnya, "ada apa?"

"KAU! Meninggalkan kantor tanpa keterangan dan sekarang bertanya ada apa? Kau sebenarnya dimana? Seorang wanita berambut merah, kesini mencarimu!" Aku mengernyit. Ah ingatkan aku bahwa, aku telah melupakan janji kami.

"Aku dirumah. Ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan."

Aku mendengar dengusan di ujung sana, "simpan itu untuk nanti. Ketua sedang marah besar sejak kemarin."

"Baiklah."

Aku membersihkan diri, tubuhku bau alkohol. Aku akan sarapan dikantor saja.

Aku berjalan melewati Sakura, menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup keningnya. "Maaf," gumam ku. Ia takkan mendengarnya tapi aku harustetap minta maaf padanya.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku terbangun, hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama aku tidur. Ada bubur diatas meja, aku yakin bubur itu sudah mendingin sejak tadi. Aku menatap bubur itu nanar. Aku mengabaikan bubur itu, lalu berjalan kedapur membuat makanan sendiri.

Hatiku masih terasa perih.

Aku memang mencintai Sasuke, dan akan memberikan segalanya untuknya. Namun bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Aku terlalu percaya diri dengan asumsi ku, bahwa Sasuke akan berubah. Tapi setelah semua yang terjadi, kepercayaan ku runtuh. Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka 8, setidaknya aku masih punya waktu sendiri.

Aku sangat ingin memasuki kamar, hampir semua barang-barang ku berada disana, entah kenapa aku merasa takut memasuki kamar. Kejadian malam itu terus menghantuiku.

Aku putuskan untuk tetap beristirahat disofa. Sampai pintu terbuka, tak perlu menoleh, aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Ino menelponku tadi, kau tak mengangkat ponsel mu?"

Aku harus bersikap dewasa, "ponsel ku berada dikamar."

"Kenapa tak kau ambil?"

Aku menoleh lalu menatapnya sinis, "daripada bertanya, lebih baik kau keluarkan semua barang ku dari kamar mu. Dan perjanjian yang ku ajukan padamu sekarang tak berlaku lagi." Aku menghela nafas lelah, "dan sekarang kau tak perlu membohongi dirimu sendiri,"

"Dengarkan aku," potong nya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku. Kita sama-sama mengambil keuntungan dengan pernikahan ini. Jadi, terimakasih atas semuanya."

Ia mengangguk pasrah, lalu berjalan menuju kamar, dan keluar dengan 2 buah kotak ada ponselku diatasnya. "Aku hargai keputusan mu. Dan maafkan aku untuk hal itu, aku akan bertanggu jawab."

Aku menyeringai, "tak perlu, bukankah itu tugas ku? Paling tidak aku sudah menjalankannya. Dan letakkan saja disini, sisanya aku akan membeli ranjang baru."

Ia meletakkan barangku, "tidak aku saja," putus nya.

Aku memutar mata. "Diamlah brengsek." Maki ku, Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, aku tahu itu.

Aku mengutak atik ponsel ku, ia ingin berbalik namun terhenti, "Ibu kemari semalam, lebih baik kau hubungi dia. Kalian ada janji bukan."

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke, rahangnya mengeras, "akan aku hubungi." Ia tersenyum, wajahnya mengerikan.

"Ku harap kau tak membuatnya kesal,"

Kepala ku mengantung di tangan sofa, "Jangan khawatir, aku membuatnya lebih buruk dari itu. Sampaikan maaf ku untuknya."

* * *

Hati ini bukan tuk sementara  
Bukan tuk selingan hatimu  
Bukan begitu seharusnya  
Cinta ini bukan tentang dirimu saja  
Bukan datang dan pergi  
Sesuka hati

-Sesuka hati, **Karina Salim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

5

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Selasa-**

Salju turun lebih cepat dari perkiraan ku dan kantor jauh lebih sibuk dari hari biasa karena ada tamu penting yang akan datang berkunjung.

Aku berjalan menuju kantor setelah makan siang, tanpa sengaja mata ku menangkap seorang pria berambut merah yang berlari tergesa-gesa tanpa menyadari ada lembar-lembarannya kertasnya yang berjatuhan. Aku berlari memunguti lembaran itu, sebelum dibasahi oleh salju.

Aku menyusul pria itu, "tuan tunggu," ia mengabaikan teriakan ku dan tetap berlari memasuki kantor, aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia pegawai baru. Karena aku sama sekali tak pernah melihatnya. Aku berkerja disini lebih dari 4 tahun dan aku hampir mengenal seluruh pegawai-pegawai disini.

Ia berjalan menuju lift, tapi ia terlalu tak sabaran untuk menunggu lift terbuka dan memilih untuk menaiki tangga darurat. Aku mengejarnya dan meneriaki nya berkali-kali dan berhasil membuat orang-orang menatap kearah ku, aku hanya bergumam maaf sebagai balasan tatapan mereka.

Mereka tersenyum maklum menanggapiku.

"Tuan merah, tunggu!" Dan itu berhasil membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya menaiki balok tangga selanjutnya, "kertas mu berjatuhan, dan kau mengabaikan teriakkan ku."

Aku menaiki tangga, ia berbalik dan kini aku melihat wajahnya sepenuhnya, "maaf aku sedang tergesa-gesa," ia mengambil kertasnya dari tangan ku, "tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk membalas budimu sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, "tak masalah, kau tak perlu membalasnya,"

Ia melirik jam tangannya, "sial, aku akan terlambat," lalu kembali menatapku, " beritahu aku namamu nona," pintanya.

Dengan senang hati, "Sakura," tapi aku takkan memberitahu nama marga ku sekarang.

Ia tersenyum, "aku Gaara, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, sampai jumpa." Dan ia berbalik meninggalkan ku menaiki tangga.

Aku melambaikan tangan ku padanya, dan ia membalasnya.

Entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung hari ini.

* * *

Aku memandangi televisi bosan, apakah ada acara yang lebih menarik daripada ini. Semua salurannya membosankan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada punggung sofa lalu memejamkan mata.

Aku mendengar langkah Sasuke, "Sakura?" Panggilnya.

"Mau makan keluar malam ini?" Ada angin apa ia mengajak ku makan di luar.

"Tidak," balas ku singkat tanpa membuka mata ku. Melihat Sasuke akan tambah memperburuk suasana hatiku setelah saluran membosankan.

Ponsel ku berdering, nomor tak terkenal tertera disana, tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang masih berada disana.

"Halo?"

"Kau ingat aku?" Tanya suara diujung sana.

Aku berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat suara ini, "Gaara?"

Ia terkekeh, ''Kau benar? Aku ingin menraktir mu malam ini, berkat kau aku selamat hari ini, jangan menolak," aku terkikik geli mendengar suara mengancamnya.

Aku merasa akrab dalam sekejab dengannya.

Sasuke berdehem, aku hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengabaikannya lagi.

"Dimana?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu saja. Jam 8 aku akan kesana, kau hanya perlu mengirim alamat mu."

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah, aku akan bersiap."

Setelah mengirim alamatku, aku segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya nya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

* * *

Gaara mengirim pesan bahwa ia sekarang sudah berada di lobi, aku segera bergegas. Aku tak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahku saat aku sudah mencapai pintu.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, kau mau kemana?" Sasuke mengintimidasi ku, namun aku terlalu kebal untuk itu.

"Jawaban ku tetap sama," aku membuka pintu, tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Sasuke tak bisa merusak sisa kesenangan ku setelah mengambil separuh dari kehidupanku.

Aku tersenyum saat menemukan Gaara sedang berdiri menghadap kaca menikmati turunnya salju.

Suasana hatiku berubah seketika.

"Gaara?" Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum, "sudah lama?" Ia menggeleng.

Lalu berjalan kearahku, ia menuntun ku keluar menuju mobil nya yang terparkir rapi.

Entah kenapa aku langsung menerima ajakannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Mungkin saja karena sinar matanya yang menunjukkan kejujuran.

Aku senang tapi tak sepenuhnya, kadang aku membayangkan, bagaimana jika Sasuke seperti Gaara saja, mungkin hubungan kami akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya, karena Sasuke selama ini memperlakukan ku dengan baik walaupun tak sebaik Gaara.

Cinta lah masalahnya, cintanya telah dimiliki orang lain dan bukan aku.

Jadi sekarang, mengapa aku ingin Sasuke menjadi Gaara? Ada hal yang tak bisa ku jelaskan tentang ini, terlalu berputar-putar.

Gaara menatapku hangat, aku dapat merasakannya. Ia membawaku ke restoran mewah, membuatku semakin penasaran tentangnya.

"Aku sedikit penasaran," ungkapku bohong, karena aku sangat tertarik tentang nya sekarang.

"Tentang?" Matanya menuntut.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ku?"

Gaara meneguk winenya, yang sekarang sisa setengah. Lalu menatap mata ku dalam, "kau cukup terkenal disana nona, mudah saja untukku."

Mataku menyipit, "kau benar, tapi aku tak cukup terkenal untuk memberikan seluruh pegawai kantor nomor pribadi ku."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan ku berhasil membuat Gaara terbahak.

"Aku Gaara," akunya.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau detectiv?"

Gaara menutup wajahnya, "apa aku ketahuaan?"

"Jadi kau detectiv sungguhan?"

"Kau boleh menyebutku apapun yang kau mau,"

Ku rasa, aku tak perlu lagi bertanya lebih lanjut lagi tentang itu.

"Jadi Sakura, apakah kita bisa berteman baik?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, lalu terkekeh ringan, "tentu saja, mengapa tidak?"

Dan malam ini tawaku lebih leluasa dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku mencoba menghubungi Sakura tapi ia sama sekali mengabaikan panggilan telpon ku, entah mengapa aku merasa gelisah sekarang, aku bahkan tak bisa tidur. Dan lagi Sakura tak membawa kunci cadangannya, ia meninggalkannya diatas meja makan. Membuatku semakin kalut.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul 10 malam, tapi Sakura masih tak kunjung pulang. Aku berusaha untuk tak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya tapi aku gagal.

Bayangan buruk selalu melintas dibenak ku tanpa bisa dicegah. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi, namun kali ini ponselnya mati. Aku mengerang.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Apa dia gila? Ia sama sekali tak mau mengatakan ia pergi kemana dan aku tak perlu menanyakan ia pergi dengan siapa karena itu bukan urusanku.

Tapi ini sudah larut malam, dan aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaganya dari bahaya apapun.

Sakura bukan tipe wanita pemberontak dan aku yakin ia punya alasan logis untuk semua ini.

Ponselku berdering, dengan sigap aku memeriksa ponselku. Mungkin saja pesan dari Sakura.

Tapi perkiraan ku salah, nama Karin lah yang tertera disana. Aku menaikkan alisku bingung, dia belum tidur. Ini tak seperti Karin, biasanya ia tidur lebih awal.

'Sasuke, bisakah kita bertemu besok?' -Karin

Aku segera mengetik balasan.

'Maaf, ku rasa besok aku tidak bisa, tunda saja.' -Sasuke

Tak menunggu lama balasannya masuk.

'Baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau punya waktu kosong.' -Karin

'Aku akan mehubungimu lagi nanti. Tidur lah, sekang sudah malam.' -Sasuke

Karin tak membalas pesanku lagi, aku tidak kecewa. Karena bukan itu yang aku harapkan sekarang.

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu, aku segera bangkit menuju pintu. Orang yang ku harapkan sekarang sudah pulang.

Sakura.

Ia memandangiku datar, lalu melewatiku begitu saja.

Aku menahan lengannya, langkahnya terhenti.

"Berikan aku penjelasan sekarang, dan aku akan membiarkan mu pergi."

Sakura menyeringai, "apa kau perduli?"

Aku mengernyit tak mengerti, "Tentu saja aku perduli."

"Kau tahu," Sakura mendekat wajahnya ketelingaku, aku masih bergeming.

Ia membisikkan sesuatu,

"aku melakukan seks paling menakjubkan malam ini," dan mataku sukses membulat seketika.

"Apa?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

6

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

"Kau bercanda?" Matanya masih memandangku datar. Pernyataannya tak main-main, ia berhasil menjungkir balikkan duniaku.

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya membuat peganganku terlepas begitu saja, "tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi."

Aku mencengkram bahunya, terdengar ringisan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku tak perduli, "tak ada? Jangan menghindar," desis ku.

Ia menatapku sengit, "jangan melewati batas Uchiha!"

Api berkobar dimatanya, aku dapat melihatnya. Kemarahan menggunung disana, yang sebentar lagi siap ia muntahkan. Dan aku siap untuk membangun bentengku, memperkuatnya agar tak runtuh.

"Kau istriku!" Bentakku. Aku menguatkan cengkraman ku, ia takkan bisa lari dariku.

"Itu hanya status." Ucapannya berhasil membuatku terdiam seketika.

Apa yang salah dariku, mengapa aku merasa begitu marah dan terkhianati oleh pernyataannya.

Ada gejolak tak nyaman dihatiku, yang membuatku tak sanggup menahannya.

"Maaf," aku mengusap wajahku, "maafkan aku Sakura."

"Kau memang selalu minta maaf, bukan?"

Punggungku terasa berat, perkataan Sakura sukses menohok ku, menjatuhkan ku sampai kedasar.

"Kau juga melakukannya kan?" Itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan. Dan aku akan merusak segalanya.

Cengkraman ku pada bahunya melemah. "Ya, kau benar. Aku juga."

"Kita hanya saling menipu diri, kau tahu itu." Tatapannya meredup, tak ada lagi kilatan amarah disana.

Aku mengangguk, aku tak seharusnya begitu padanya. Sakura memang benar aku tak jauh berbeda darinya. Aku juga melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan kami menipu diri kami sendiri diatas komitmen yang kami buat.

Aku merasa seperti pecundang sekarang, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Mungkin saja Sakura berbohong, apakah masuk akal melakukan hal seperti itu hanya dalam kurun waktu dua jam.

Aku menatap lekat mata emerlad nya, mencari kesungguhan dimata itu, "Kau berbohong?"

"Apa?" Beonya.

"Kau berbohongkan? Ini terlihat tidak masuk akal."

Aku bersumpah, aku melihatnya menyeringai, "apa untungnya aku berbohong, untuk membuatmu cemburu?"Sakura terkekeh pelan, "itu takkan terjadi, sekalipun itu tidak benar."

Sakura menyingkirkan tanganku dari bahunya lalu berjalan melewatiku, tanpa memberikan ku kesempatan untuk bicara lagi

"Ini konyol." Cercanya.

 **-Rabu-**

"Ada apa?" Karin mengerutkan keningnya, "kau terlihat mengerikan." Aku mengangguk, dia benar, aku tak bisa tidur tadi malam alhasil kantung mata menghiasi wajahku. Sakura. Gadis -ah bukan wanita itu, benar-benar merusak bunga tidurku, ia berhasil membuatku memikirkannya sepanjang malam sampai sekarang. Memikirkan betapa ia membenciku dan pengkhianatan yang kami lakukan. Kami saling membunuh satu sama lain.

"Sasuke?" Aku tersadar, lalu kembali memfokus eksitensi ku kepada Karin.

"Hn?"

"Oh Sasuke, tidak lagi. Kau mengabaikanku lagi. Apa kau medengarkanku?" Karin terlihat sedih, kedua tangannya mengepal pada gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Aku menggeleng, "maafkan aku, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit pusing," Karin mendesah, aku mencoba menyentuh tangannya namun ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Aku mencoba menahannya, "tidak, jangan pergi."

Karin memaksakan senyumnya, aku tahu itu. Karena aku mengerti diluar nalar ku bagaimana Karin sebenarnya, "kau harus tahu Sasu, tak ada wanita yang senang bila diabaikan."

"Baiklah, temui aku jika kau benar-benar sudah tidak lagi larut dalam masalahmu atau kau ingin membicarakannya padaku." Dan dengan itu Karin pergi.

Aku mengacak rambutku kasar, aku tak perduli bila sekarang aku terlihat lebih berantakan.

Aku harus menemui Sakura sekarang.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya, "apakah tidurmu tadi malam nyenyak?" ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

Aku mengangkat bahu, sambil menuangkan cairan hitam pada gelasku, "tak pernah lebih baik dari ini."

Gaara terkekeh, aku masih mempertahankan senyumku. "Bagaimana jika kita makan malam diluar lagi lain kali?" Aku menyerahkan gelas pada Gaara, "terimakasih manis."

Kali ini aku yang terkekeh, aku tak menyangka hanya karena hal kecil aku sekarang bisa sebegitu akrabnya dengan Gaara, ia pemuda yang baik dan humoris bagiku.

"Itu takkan terjadi." Aku menoleh keasal suara.

Sasuke.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Gaara, ia mengernyit heran sambil menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

Sasuke balas menatapan Gaara dingin, "tidak, tapi aku mengenal Sakura." Sasuke langsung menarik lengan ku kasar.

Namun tak lebih cepat dar Gaara, Gaara segera mengenggam telapak tanganku erat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Desis Sasuke.

"Sakura urusanku, asal kau tahu," onyx Sasuke menyalak penuh amarah.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya, aku sedikit kecewa, ku akui itu.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya kebelakang kasar, "dengar, jangan ikut campur atau kau akan mendapat masalah."

"Jadi sekarang lepaskan." Perintahnya.

Gaara menatap ku, aku memohon padanya. Ia mengerti dan melepaskan nya perlahan. Aku tersenyum lirih padanya.

Sasuke mendecih lalu kembali menarik ku, membawa ku pergi dari hadapan Gaara.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh ku di dinding saat memastikan bahwa tak ada orang lain sama sekali disini. "Jadi? Apakah kau tidur dengannya?"

Onyx nya menatapku tajam, "bukankah kita sudah membahas ini tadi malam?"

"Aku tanya! Apakah kau tidur dengannya?" Mata ku melebar, Sasuke membentakku. Ia berbicara seakan-akan aku adalah seorang jalang.

Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya, suaranya melembut, "aku takkan melukaimu, jadi jawab pertanyaanku dan aku takkan membahasnya lagi."

"Ya, aku tidur dengannya." Dan aku tak menemui Sasuke selama seminggu penuh.

* * *

 **-Rabu-**

"Sasuke? Kau pulang?" Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk ku saat mendengar deritan suara pintu, dan memang benar Sasuke sudah pulang.

Ia mengabaikanku, tubuhnya bau alkohol tapi aku tak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Ia berjalan melewatiku, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk mu," aku berlari kecil menuju kamar Sasuke, namun langkah ku terhenti saat aku sudah berada diambang pintu, mimpi buruk ku kembali menghantuiku.

"Tak perlu, aku butuh istirahat." Ucap Sasuke pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Ia melewatiku lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aku berbalik, Sasuke benar. Ia butuh istirahat, aku tak seharusnya mengganggunya dan menyibukkan nya dengan berbagai pertanyaan padanya.

 **-Kamis-**

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pada sofa miliki Ino, "Ini sangat rumit."

Ino menggeleng, "tidak Sakura, kau yang membuat ini semua menjadi lebih rumit."

"Terlalu banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki. Sasuke sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini, aku tahu ia memang pendiam, tapi maksud ku ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya bahkan nyaris mengabaikan semua pertanyaanku terlebih lagi setelah aku mengatakan itu ia tak pulang selama seminggu." Aku mengacak rambutku, oh tidak rambut ku rontok. Tidak lagi.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya, bukan sebagian saja, tapi semuanya termasuk perasaanmu. Dan berhentilah berbohong." Tidak adakah saran yang lebih baik dari ini.

Aku menutup mataku dengan lengan kanan ku, "aku tak bisa Ino, kau tahu itu."

Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh, "sayangnya tak ada lagi cara yang lebih baik dari itu."

Ino ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya disampingku, "kau tak pulang? Ini sudah jam 11, Sasuke akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Sasuke takkan perduli."

Ino balas menggeleng, "tidak lagi Sakura, kau akan membuat segalanya tambah rumit. Sasuke akan berprasangka buruk padamu jika kau tidak pulang sekarang. Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu, aku yakin kau paham maksudku."

"Jadi sekarang pulanglah, dan bicaralah pada Sasuke. Satu lagi, jangan berbohong."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

7

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku kembali memikirkan saran Ino. Apakah aku harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang ku ciptakan sendiri. Tapi yang ku temukan adalah batinku yang terus memberontak. Apa yang salah denganku, bukankah Sasuke melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi. Bukankah berarti kami impas.

Mobil Sasuke telah terparkir rapi, Sasuke sudah pulang rupanya. Ku pikir dia akan lembur di kantor lagi untuk menghindariku.

Pintu rumah tak terkunci, Sasuke sengaja tak mengunci pintu. Aku menghela nafas pelan, aku harus menyelesaikan nya sekarang.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke," aku mengabaikan eksitensinya, dan tetap berfokus pada layar laptopku.

Ia berdiri tepat disampingku, aku dapat merasakannya. "Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kita menipu diri masing-masing demi keuntungan?" lanjutnya, berhasil membuat gerakan jariku terhenti sejenak, mengira-ngira hal apa yang ingin ia katakan, "dan kurasa, sekarang tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk melanjutkan hal bodoh ini. Aku akan melepaskan mu sekarang, kau akan benar-benar bebas setelah menanda tangani ini." Ia menyondorkan secarik kertas padaku.

Tubuhku membeku, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang ku dengar. Suara lembut itu mengalun bagaikan kutukan. Seharusnya aku senang, takkan ada masalah jika Sakura menuntut padaku bukan aku, dengan begitu aku takkan banyak menciptakan masalah untuk Ayah dan perusahaan kami akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Karena ini adalah keputusan Sakura.

"Lagipula aku sudah benar-benar lelah hidup seperti ini, kuharap kita bisa menjalani hidup ma-"

"Tidak" potongku cepat. Aku tak percaya, mulutku bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Aku sudah menolak tuntutan yang selama ini aku nantikan keluar dari bibirnya, namun entah mengapa terasa berat harus melepaskan Sakura sekarang. Terutama banyak hal yang perlu di luruskan.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Sakura terdiam, "aku takkan melakukannya, meski kau yang meminta."

Sakura mendecih -selamat datang kembali gadis kasar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, "ohh.. jadi kau lebih senang membuatku menderita?"

Aku mendengus, "tidak juga." Tanganku kembali mengetik.

Sakura menarik laptopku kasar, "tuan yang terhormat, aku sudah memberikan penawaran terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi diantara kita. Tapi sepertinya kau ingin mengubahku menjadi masokis dan memberikan penderitaan yang lebih dalam lagi."

Aku menatap tajam kedalam emerald nya yang jernih, "jangan coba-coba Sakura, aku memperingatkanmu."

Sakura menyeringai, "oh yah? Kau kira aku akan takut dan bersembunyi dalam lemari?" Ia menantangku.

Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Ia membuatku kesal.

"Melarikan diri, eh," sindirnya, aku mencoba tak terlalu perduli padanya.

Namun tak berhasil, ketika Sakura menarik tanganku, memaksaku untuk mengandah kearahnya, "aku hanya minta kita selesaikan ini." Aku tahu itu, aku juga ingin, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku memaksaku untuk tak menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

Aku mencengkram bahu Sakura, membuatnya tersentak, "aku takkan membiarkan kau meninggalkan ku." Matanya melebar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendorongku untuk segera melumatnya. Namun aku tak melakukannya, aku takkan melakukan itu, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku, mengapa aku tak boleh meninggalkan mu," tuntutnya.

Aku meneliti wajahnya, "karna aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri." Sakura menaikan alisnya, ia masih menuntut penjelasan dariku. "Aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dari bahunya perlahan.

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti, Sakura bagaikan enigma. Ia tak mudah untuk dimengerti. Sakura tak mencoba membalas, ia hanya menatapku lalu berbalik menuju kamarnya. Aku tak mencoba mencegahnya seperti apa yang ia lakukan.

 _Tiba-tiba bayangan Karin menghantuiku, aku akan melupakan wanita itu._

 _"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan ayahmu, Sasu. Dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku, aku berhutang budi padanya."_

 _Aku menatapnya tak suka, "kau bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang lain, kau tak perlu mengikatkan diri padanya," suaraku meninggi. Aku benci harus bertengkar dengannya, karena masalah yang sama_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan mudah? Dia ayahmu, dan dia mencintaiku. Kita harus membahagiakannya."_

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, ini benar-benar membuatku stres.

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Jum'at-**

Uchiha bodoh! Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan dariku. Dia tak memberikanku kepastian namun memaksaku tetap tinggal.

Cacing-cacing perutku mengaung lapar, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk keluar dan kemudian kembali berhadapan dengannya -Sasuke.

Aku memeriksa ponselku, ada 2 pesan dari Gaara. Ia menanyakan apakah aku memiliki waktu luang besok, ia ingin aku menemaninya mencari hadiah untuk keponakannya Shikadai.

Dengan gerakkan cepat aku segera membalas.

Tentu saja. -Sakura.

Tak sampai satu menit, balasan Gaara datang.

Baiklah, saat pulang dari kantor. -Gaara.

Aku tersenyum senang, paling tidak aku punya hiburan sekarang.

Aku membuka laptopku untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang tak sempat ku selesaikan di kantor tadi.

Pintu kamarku diketok pelan, tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tahu siapa yang berada dibaliknya.

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, namun semakin di diamkan ketokannya semakin keras. Apa Uchiha bodoh itu ingin menghancurkan pintuku?!

Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang, aku bahkan baru mengetik beberapa kalimat dan sekarang diserang gangguan bertubi-tubi.

Aku bangkit, lalu melangkah cepat kearah pintu. Dan membukanya kasar.

Sasuke membeku saat melihatku mucul secara tiba-tiba, "ada apa?" aku melipatkan tanganku didepan dada menantangnya. Menandakan bahwa aku tak takut pada tatapannya yang terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi disaat bersamaan.

"Aku sudah mengetok pintu mu berulang-ulang, apa kau tuli?" tanyanya kasar.

Aku menatapnya nyalang, "jangan membentakku," teriakku.

Aku segera menutup pintu, Sasuke tak sempat menahannya. Sasuke memang tak berteriak tapi pertanyaan kasarnya terasa seperti bentakkan ditelingaku yang malang.

Ia kembali menggedor pintu kamarku, "kau mau mati kelaparan? Cepatlah keluar dan makan malam." Perintahnya. Lalu suara langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

Aku bersandar dibalik pintu. Memangnya bila aku mati kelaparan apa pedulinya, aku yakin jika nanti aku tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia akan bersorak senang, dan membuat pesta besar-besaran.

Namun pemikiran itu malah menyiksaku, membuatku merasa sedih dan bodoh. Disatu sisi aku ingin pergi, namun disisi lain aku masih ingin berada di dekat Sasuke.

Katakan aku bodoh karena aku mencintai orang sepertinya. Namun bagaimana mau dikata, aku benar-benar mencintainya meskipun itu menyakitiku dan menghancurkanku secara perlahan.

Aku mencoba untuk tak menangis kembali, aku takkan menjadi cengeng karenanya.

Suatu saat aku akan membuat menyesal, menyesal dengan segala perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan padaku.

Aku berbalik, membuka pintu kamarku pelan, menyelinapkan kepalaku keluar. Untuk melihat apakah ia masih disana atau tidak.

Saat merasa sudah aman, aku menyelinap keluar dari sangkarku. Menuju kearah dapur, meskipun begitu aku tak bisa mengabaikan perutku lagi seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Sasuke tak ada disana, aku bersyukur. Setidaknya, aku mempunyai ruang untuk diriku sendiri. Aku menemukan sup tomat dimeja makan dan pesan yang Sasuke tulis di lebaran kecil berwarna biru, 'Jika sudah dingin hangatkan, hanya ini yang bisa ku masak.' aku memutar mata, lalu terkekeh pelan.

Supnya masih hangat. Aku tak perlu memanaskannya.

* * *

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_

tatakim107, Jamurlumutan434, Ibnu999, kakikuda, sitieneng4, lightflower22, dewiehyeokjaehw, siskamudita, , Gita267, Laifa, Sasara Keiko, Uchiha Legolas 17, DeShadyLady, DCherryBlue, 5a5u5aku5ara, LavCheIte, williewillydoo, fujiwaraa, Yuki Yahiko, Uchiha Nazura, Ranindri, Aika Harumi, Supelah, Desta Soo, , d3rin, fransiskasara33 , sarada u, gamaichans, fuyukiameyuri, CEKBIOAURORAN, Nurulita as Lita-san, ChanbaekSaranghaeHeni, AzureVr, Prianti Putri558, donat bunder, .129357, rerenis18, Dwisuke, kise ryota flash, joruri katsushika, JennebiJane, Frizca A, , bangtankookie, Kenma Plisetsky, AmmaAyden, Neko, Guest1, coalacolacola, 3, rainacherry, yuzu, Ss, kimm, park seul ra, Zue Watanabi, qeewqeew1212, ai, ane, pink, Guest2, aam, kinap kinap ajaib, Dark Sakura, rainacherry, asem jawa, exmks, saskey saki, saktia, honeybabe, risnusaki, mey-chan, Guest3, Namesukisakura, lacus clyne, Saigo no Hana, michi-chan, Guest4, satsuki, grgo, me, SakuWanitabaik, Guest5, Guest6, Dewazz, Guest7, chan rei chan, Guest8, ito

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

8

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Sab'tu-**

"Menurutmu hadiah apa yang akan membuatnya senang?"

Ia menyentuh kotak berwarna biru yang berisi robot, "ku pikir anak laki-laki akan suka ini."

Aku mengangguk sedikit ragu. "Kau juga menyukainya?" tanyaku.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya, "yeah, jika aku masih anak-anak. Aku pasti akan merengek memaksa ibuku untuk membelinya." Gaara tidak sedang melucu, perkataannya membuatku merasa iba. Nada suaranya sama sekali tak mengandung humor, terkesan datar dan sedih.

Membuat hatiku bergetar, untuk menghiburnya.

Tapi tak bisa. Aku tak punya nyali atau hiburan yang bisa ku tawarkan padanya.

"Dan kau mendapatkannya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "aku tak pernah mempunyai kesempatan merengek pada ibuku." Ia menunduk. Membuatku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajahnya.

Tapi aku tahu, pertanyaanku melukainya.

Aku mencoba menahan setiap pertanyaan di ujung lidahku. Aku tak boleh mendorongnya, menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih.

Aku menyentuh bahunya, lalu tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Kau lapar?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya mengambarkan kesedihan disana.

Gaara memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dariku.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa? hemm .. "

Gaara tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu dimana makanan enak di daerah sini. Kau tertarik?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja. Tapi kita harus menyelesaikan yang satu ini dulu." dan langsung mengambil alih kotak robot itu dari tangannya, ia bahkan sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba aku menarik kotak itu dari tangannya.

Gaara kembali tersenyum. Topeng nya telah terpasang kembali.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Gaara saja yang seperti itu. Aku juga, orang lain, dan Sasuke juga.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Dia tak menjawab telpon ku.

Tentu saja, ia terlalu sibuk bermesraan dengan pria lain.

Aku tak perlu merasa marah, seharusnya aku merasa senang. Sakura bahagia.

Ia merasa lebih senang bersama orang lain dibandingkan aku. Aku bahkan merasa malu membandingkan diriku dengan pria itu. Tentu saja aku kalah telak.

Jika Sakura bersamaku, aku hanya akan terus menyakitinya.

Sakura yang malang. Terjebak bersama pria brengsek sepertiku.

Tapi, karena aku memang pria brengsek yang tak tahu diri. Aku berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Semuanya seakan bergerak lambat, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan menarik kerah Gaara lalu memukulnya. Aku bahkan tak sempat berkata apapun. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi didepanku.

Sasuke kembali memukul Gaara, sebelum Gaara sempat membalasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Teriak Gaara terengah-engah.

Tangan Sasuke berhenti. Ia mematung. Seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Tapi hanya sesaat. Sebelun Sasuke menyeringai. " Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan istriku!"

Dan sekarang Gaara memutar balik keadaan, ia membalas pukulan Sasuke. "Itu setimpal untukmu, brengsek." Gaara melepaskan kerah Sasuke, lalu berdiri sambil merapikan bajunya.

Aku masih saja terpaku seperti orang bodoh.

Dalam waktu yang lama, aku tersadar. Ini terjadi karena aku.

Aku berjalan kearah Gaara dengan penuh penyesalan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara mengangguk kemudian menatap Sasuke, aku mengikuti pandangannya. Lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke.

Aku bahkan tak mau menyentuhnya, atau sekedar membantunya berdiri. Aku merasa jahat sekarang. "Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, apa kau tak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali. Ini di tempat umum. Kenapa kau melakukannya brengsek!"

"Jadi, aku boleh melakukannya saat di tempat sepi? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa istriku berkencan dengan orang lain di tempat umum. Bukan kah kau yang tak tahu sopan santun!" Balasnya.

Aku benar-benar jengah sekarang. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Aku tak punya sesuatu yang ingin aku sangkalkan.

"Tentu saja urusanku, aku suamimu!" Aku terdiam. Ini bukan hal yang tempat, membicarakan hal seperti ini disini.

"Sakura?" Aku menoleh kebelakang. Ino berdiri disana dengan wajah terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi? Astaga Sasuke, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Aku tahu Ino tak begitu menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ia terlalu baik, untuk menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

Saat Ino sedang sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke, aku mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. Dan dengan cepat Ino menyadarinya, lalu menatapku jengkel. Saat melihatku membawa Gaara menjauh.

* * *

"Aku minta maaf. Atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi." Aku mengompres wajahnya yang nampak membiru.

Ia menghentikan gerakkanku. Tangannya menyentuh lembut punggung tanganku. "Jadi dia suamimu?"

Aku mengangguk, "tapi hubungan kami tak berjalan baik."

"Seharusnya, aku yang minta maaf. Sudah memperburuk keadaanmu. Ku pikir aku punya kesempatan."

* * *

"Sasuke." Ia mengabaikanku.

Aku berjalan mengikutinya, "dengar, kau tak seharusnya seperti itu pada Gaara. Aku dan dia hanya me-" Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya, apa peduliku. Ia bahkan tak perduli. Yang ia pikirkan hanya egonya.

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia takkan mendengar apapun. Dan aku takkan menjelaskan apapun.

Ponsel ku berdering. Aku berjalan menjauh, menuju kamarku.

* * *

"Sakura, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Suatu hubungan bertahan bukan karena salah satunya berpikir dia mencintaiku, melainkan karena ia merasa aku disini untuknya karena aku mencintainya. Jadi pada dasarnya, yang sekarang kau lakukan ini. Bukan karena kau tahu Sasuke mencintaimu, tapi karena yang kau tahu, kau mencintainya." Ino selalu berhasil membuatku terpana dengan kata-katanya, tapi kali ini aku tersadar. Perkataan Ino benar. Aku bertahan karena aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku selalu berpikir, tak apa Sasuke tak mencintaiku. Yang penting aku mencintainya dan sekarang dia milikku. Ini benar, ini salah, ini benar. Dan ini benar untukku.

Aku sudah menyiapkan mental ku saat bertemu Ino tadi. Aku tahu ia akan segera menghubungiku dan meminta penjelasan. Ia terlihat sangat jengkel padaku. Dan sekarang, aku berdiri di depan lemariku. Memandang penuh kecemasan, seakan-akan yang aku lihat adalah Ino yang sedang mengomel. Sebenarnya aku suka ini, karena ini adalah bentuk kepedulian Ino padaku. Dia menyayangiku, seperti adik nya sendiri. Semoga tuhan menyertaimu.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memikirkan hal seperti ini matang-matang agar tak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Sasuke. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia bahkan tak ingin menatapku." Aku mendesah frutasi.

"Sakura. Kau tak harus membalas segala perlakuannya padamu. Jika kau membalasnya, apa bedanya kau dengannya. Kalian hanya terlihat seperti dua orang bodoh yang dipaksakan bersama. Sekarang kau berperan sebagai orang yang mencintainya dengan baik, bukan orang yang membalas dendam karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak mengapa Sasuke menyakitimu, asalkan kau tak melakukannya," Aku benar-benar mendengar Ino dengan seksama, "kau tahu, mungkin saja perasaan Sasuke padamu sedang tumbuh sekarang, jika tak seperti itu. Mana mungkin ia mengamuk seperti orang gila tadi." Aku terkekeh, Ino benar. Setelah dipikir-pikir Sasuke sangat lucu tadi. Sasuke seakan-akan menjadi korban. Dan aku terlihat seperti wanita jalang yang sedang berselingkuh. Benar-benar buruk sekaligus menggelikan. Aku tak percaya akan kepergok seperti itu.

Aku merasa tak enak pada Gaara. Dan kami memutuskan meninggalkan Sasuke disana. Membiarkannya sendiri. Dan inilah yang menyebabkan Sasuke tambah marah padaku dan Ino yang menceramahi ku tiada henti.

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

9

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Minggu-**

Libur.

Sasuke libur.

Sasuke marah.

Sasuke sedang marah di hari liburnya.

Hari yang sempurna untuk membuatku sakit kepala.

Ku pikir hari ini Sasuke akan keluar rumah, menemui Karin.

Mungkin.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir itu kurang masuk akal. Karena kini mertuaku sudah pulang dari urusannya. Kemungkinan besar jalang baik hati itu akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama ayah.

Dan Sasuke akan disini dalam keadaan marah padaku dan cemburu pada ayahnya.

Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menatapku tadi pagi.

Ia hanya makan dalam diam. Tak bicara satu patah katapun. Meskipun biasanya memang begitu, tapi tetap saja terasa berbeda.

Aku mengeluarkan pakaian dari mesin cuci. Sasuke benar-benar aneh dalam urusan pakaian. Ia tak membiarkan ku mencuci pakaian dalamnya. Dan tentu saja, aku dengan senang hati membiarkannya mencuci sendiri.

Aku merasa seseorang berjalan dibelakangku. Tapi aku tak memperdulikannya, toh mungkin saja ia hanya lewat. Namun dugaan ku meleset. Aku merasakan lengannya melingkari pinggangku.

Aku membeku.

"Sakura." Bisiknya di tekukku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku benar-benar menjadi patung sekarang. Sial, dimana nenek sihir yang mengutukku.

Apa mungkin ini saatnya untuk aku minta maaf? Apakah aku harus melakukannya? Dan jawabannya adalah Tidak. Memangnya apa salahku.

"Kau tidur dengannya?" Aku nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaannya. Ini sudah berulang kalinya ia bertanya hal yang sama. Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu dalam kurun waktu dua jam. Waktu itu aku dan Gaara hanya keluar untuk makan daging. Dan kurasa itu tak memakan waktu yang terlalu lama, hanya Sasuke saja berlebihan dan jawabanku saat itu juga masalahnya. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar muak padanya. Apa aku perlu sedikit bermain dengan ego Sasuke. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas untuk membuat Sasuke lebih marah. Itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Apakah suaraku bisa lebih nyaring lagi.

Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, bahwa aku akan mencoba mencintaimu? Apakah kau masih belum puas?" Hati nuraniku tertampar keras. Apa yang ku lakukan sekarang? Bukan kah Sasuke sudah mengatakan akan mencintaiku? Kenapa masih saja terasa kurang. Ya, itu sangat kurang. Karena aku ingin ia mencintaiku secara instan. Sama seperti ia jatuh cinta pada Karin.

"Maaf." Bodoh. Apa yang sedang ku katakan.

"Sakura. Aku mohon jangan pernah berbohong padaku." Ia membalikkan tubuhku, mencengkram lembut kedua pundakku. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan berlaku jujur padamu."

Pikiranku untuk mempermainkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi lenyap seketika. "Aku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal sebejat itu, saat aku memiliki suami. Aku tak seburuk itu. Dan kau? Apakah kau bisa seperti ku? Menahan semuanya sendiri?" Aku tak percaya, tapi Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukkannya.

Apakah ia tak punya akal?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi berikan aku lebih banyak waktu. Dan suatu saat aku pasti mencintaimu."

Hangat. Pelukkannya terasa hangat sama seperti sebelumnya namun berbeda disaat bersamaan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disela-sela rambutku. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya ku tak percaya.

"Karena aku percaya. Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu. Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu."

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

Cinta. Kita tak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menghindari kenyataan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Karin. Aku pun tak jauh berbeda, aku tak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku senang tentu saja. Mendengar kenyataan bahwa itu hanya kebohongan semata.

Aku tahu itu. Sakura berbeda. Ia takkan menjadi jalang seperti banyak wanita diluar sana.

Hanya saja, apa aku cemburu?

Aku tahu perasaan ini. Perasaan tak menyenangkan saat kau melihat pasangan mu bersama orang lain. Dan lagi ia lebih memilih membantu orang lain dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Memalukan. Tapi tentu saja, Sakura akan lebih memilih membantu pria itu. Memangnya siapa yang mau membantu pembuat onar. Hanya orang gila saja.

Bahkan Ino, sahabat baik Sakura. Hanya menanyakan keadaanku. Namun setelah Sakura benar-benar menjauh. Ia mengomeli ku. Bahkan sampai sekarang omelannya masih membekas jelas diotakku.

Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Dan pada akhirnya aku mengabaikan Sakura seharian. Bukan karena aku marah padanya. Melainkan karena aku malu pada diriku sendiri.

Hari ini adalah puncaknya, dimana aku benar-benar tak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku tak tahan mengabaikan Sakura.

Dan kekecewaanku tergantikan dengan kejujuran Sakura.

Aku menjanjikannya suatu hal yang mungkin saja hanya angan untuknya.

Namun aku tentu saja tak bisa melepaskan Sakura dengan mudah. Sakura adalah kebiasaanku. Sakura adalah hari-hariku. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Dan aku tak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.

Tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke yang brengsek dan luar biasa egois takkan menerima suatu hal yang dapat menghancurkan dirinya.

Dan kini aku sadar. Secara perlahan, Sakura telah menjadi kelemahanku.

Aku akan berusaha meninggalkan segala hal yang dapat melukai Sakura. Dan Karin, kurasa hubungan kami cepat atau lambat akan segera berakhir. Karena kini aku memiliki Sakura yang siap aku labuhkan di hatiku. Seharusnya aku melakukan ini dari dulu. Karena hubunganku dan Karin bukan hubungan yang wajar dan sehat.

Sakura tak perlu berusaha membuatku menyesal. Karena sebelum ia melakukannya. Aku sudah merasa menyesal setiap detiknya.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukkan ku pada Sakura. Seakan-akan takut bila aku melepaskannya, ia akan segera menghilang.

"Apa kita bisa memulai dari awal lagi?" Ucapku tanpa sadar. Sakura terdiam cukup lama.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. "Aku tak yakin." jawabnya.

Sakura tak percaya diri sekarang. Karena aku pun sama. Aku tak percaya diri, Sakura akan mengatakan Ya dengan mudah.

"Tak apa, tak mengapa kau tak yakin. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Bantu aku lepas dari perasaanku Sakura. Karena kali ini aku serius padamu." Aku menatap emerlad nya penuh harap. Jari jemarinya yang lentik menyentuh permukaan pipi ku lembut. Membuatku terbuai.

Sakura.

Bangunkan aku dari mimpiku.

* * *

"Sakura? Kemarilah. " Matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari. Ia terlihat gelisah. Aku tahu ini, ini semua salahku. Aku menciptakan trauma menakutkan padanya. Aku bahkan tak mau mengingat hal buruk apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya.

Sakura hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Aku berjalan kearahnya. "Maafkan aku. Jika kau keberatan, kita tidur saja di kamarmu." Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Sakura sama sekali tak banyak bicara setelah berapa jam yang lalu. Ia hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng bila tak setuju.

Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya. Apa baru sekarang aku sadar, betapa lembutnya rambut Sakura.

Sakura merona, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Dengan gerakkan cepat aku menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya menuju kamarnya. Dan mungkin akan segera menjadi kamar kami.

Ku rasa hanya beberapa hari setelah kami pisah ranjang. Dan kini kami kembali lagi seperti semula. Tapi dalam keadaan berbeda. Dengan aku yang sekarang bersungguh-sungguh akan mencintai Sakura dengan tulus.

Kami canggung. Tentu saja. Tangan ku berkeringat dingin, begitu pula Sakura.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku sejenak.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ia hanya sedikit terkejut, saat melihatku tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

Tatapannya seolah bertanya apa yang aku lakukan. Demi tuhan Sakura. Bicaralah.

Aku juga ingin membersikan gigiku. Jadi aku butuh sikat gigi sekarang.

"Apa kau punya sikat gigi baru?" Sakura tak mengangguk lagi seperti yang dari tadi ia lakukan.

Ia segera membuka lemari kecil disamping kaca. Lalu mengambil sikat gigi baru untukku. "Terimakasih." Tapi aku tak merasa cukup puas dengan permintaanku. "Kau tak keberatan untuk bicara?"

Sakura menatapku sejenak, kata yang keluar dari mulutnya selanjutnya berhasil menohokku.

"Brengsek, berhenti mengajakku bicara saat ini."

Terimakasih tuhan, Sakura pemarah sudah kembali normal.

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

10

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Senin-**

Sasuke menghubungiku tadi siang. Ayahnya dan ibu tirinya akan datang berkunjung ke rumah kami nanti malam.

Ia memintaku untuk pulang lebih awal. Kami harus memindahkan semua barang Sasuke ke kamarku untuk menghindari kecurigaan mereka.

Kamar Sasuke yang awalnya menjadi kamar utama kini berganti menjadi kamar tamu. Sasuke tentu saja keberatan pada awalnya. Namun ia mempertimbangkan keenganan ku, untuk berada di kamarnya. Sasuke tahu aku hanya merasa nyaman apabila berada di kamarku yang sekarang.

Sasuke juga akan menyusul setelah tugasnya di kantor kepolisian selesai.

Aku akan membersihkan rumah dan begitu Sasuke sampai, Sasuke bisa memindahkan barang. Kami harus bekerja sama dengan baik dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Aku dapat merasakan kehadiran Ino di belakangku. Langkah high heels Ino sangat khas, anggun dan pelan. Aku tidak memuji, tapi itu kenyataannya. "Sakura?"

"hmm?" Mataku masih berfokus pada layar komputerku. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, agar aku bisa pulang lebih awal.

Ino meletakkan kopi diatas mejaku. "Ini untukmu." Oh tuhan, Ino ku yang manis sungguh pengertian.

"Terimakasih Ino." Aku menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum singkat.

Ino ikut duduk disampingku. Lagi pula itu meja kerjanya. Takkan ada yang menghalanginya untuk duduk. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa keputusan kalian?"

Jariku berhenti bergerak beberapa saat lalu kembali lagi bekerja. Aku tahu Ino akan membahas ini lagi. Aku tahu, Ino bukannya ingin ikut campur. Tapi ia perduli, tidak seperti orang kebanyakkan yang hanya penasaran. "Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit salah paham kemarin. Kami memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami."

"Kau lebih dewasa dari yang ku pikirkan Sakura. Perceraian bukan jalan satu-satunya. Pernikahan tidak sama dengan permainan. Bila kau tak suka kau bisa menghentikannya sesuka hati. Pernikahan tak sesederhana itu. Kalian masih punya harapan. Aku senang mendengar bahwa kalian akan memperbaiki hubungan kalian."

Ino memang suka bicara panjang lebar. Dan itu bukan omong kosong. Karena Ino pernah mengalami kejadian serupa walaupun dalam kasus yang berbeda. "Ya, aku juga merasa, uhmm sedikit.. senang, mungkin. Tapi hari ini Ibu akan datang ke rumah kami."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ibu?" ia terkekeh. "Maksudmu Karin? Oh tuhan kau akan baik-baik saja Sakura. Itu takkan menjadi masalah besar, jika kau bisa tetap bersikap normal. Layaknya menantunya."

Aku mengangkat bahu ragu, "ku harap juga begitu. Tapi hanya saja, aku kurang senang mengetahui Karin juga ikut berkunjung. Apa Sasuke akan senang melihat kehadirannya? Ahh tentu saja pria itu senang." Pikirku pesimis.

Ino menghela nafas kasar, "semua orang pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama bila berada di posisi mu Sakura."

Aku menyelipkan rambutku kebelakang telinga, gugup. "Apa kau pikir Sasuke akan menghakimi sikapku nanti?"

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhmm, yah seperti.. Mu-mungkin saja aku kurang sopan pada Karin nanti. Dan Sasuke akan marah-marah karenanya."

Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku.

Ino terperangah, "maksudmu kau kasar padanya?"

Aku mengangguk ragu. Ino mengetuk meja, wajahnya mengambarkan wanita itu sedang berpikir keras. Urat-uratnya bahkan keluar. Aku kagum dengan keperduliannya pada hidupku.

"Ku rasa, jika melihat sikap Sasuke padamu akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin saja ia bisa memaklumi sikapmu. Lagipula Sasuke tidak dalam posisi bisa memarahimu. Tapi aku sarankan tetaplah berperilaku baik. Disana bukan hanya ada kalian bertiga. Tapi ada mertuamu. Jangan sampai membuatnya curiga." Ino memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak 5 centi dari wajahku, ia menatapku serius. "Pikirkan ini. Ayah Sasuke tahu bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan istrinya sangat baik. Apa jadinya nanti jika ia melihatmu kasar pada istrinya, ia pasti akan berpikir. Apa ada masalah kau dengan istrinya. Ujung-ujungnya Sasuke yang akan jadi pihak penengah, yang pada nyata ia terlibat. Bukan terlibat lagi, tapi pemeran utamanya."

Aku sangat berharap, kali ini saja. Ino salah. Tapi pada nyatanya, ia benar.

Sasuke pemeran utamanya.

* * *

Suasananya jauh dari yang aku bayangkan. Sama sekali tak terlihat janggal. Seperti ini sangat natural dan tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Sasuke tak lagi menatap Karin penuh cinta, dan juga Karin hanya tertawa sambil memandang wajah ayah. Kupikir Sasuke akan memperlihatkan kekesalannya tapi pada nyatanya ia hanya bersikap biasa saja.

Dan sekarang hanya aku yang merasa aneh dan canggung.

Sampai ayah memecahkan lamunanku. "Sakura? Apa kau kurang sehat?" Ayah menatapku khawatir. Tidak, bukan hanya ayah saja. Tapi mereka berdua menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

Aku tersadar, "ah, ya.. Maksudku.. Tidak, hanya ada pekerjaan kantorku yang belum selesai. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana lanjutannya lagi."

Ayah mengangguk paham, aku melirik Sasuke disampingku. Ia sedang memotong dagingnya. Sama sekali tak menatapku lagi setelahnya.

"Ah aku baru ingat." Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah ayah. "Sasuke. Kau tahu aku sudah cukup tua. Dan perusahaan butuh pemimpin baru. Kau. Hanya kau yang aku harapkan."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sungguh mengejutkan untukku. "Ya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berhenti dari kepolisian."

Aku menatap Sasuke khawatir, ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Sasuke sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Dan kini ia akan melepaskan dengan mudah. Kupikir ia akan memberontak.

Ayah tersenyum bangga. "Aku senang mendengar keputusanmu."

Sasuke hanya balas tersenyum tipis. Ada sesuatu dimatanya.

"Lagipula, cita-citaku sudah terwujud. Terimakasih atas waktunya ayah."

Ayah mengangguk. "Aku dan Karin akan pindah ke luar negeri setelah meresmikanmu. Kami ingin menghabiskan waktu disana. Kau tahu aku benar-benar lelah, dan ingin beristirahat. Bukan begitu sayang?"

Karin mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayah memang sudah saatnya beristirahat. Mohon jaga ayahku dengan baik ibu." Sasuke menunduk sopan kepada Karin.

Ini benar-benar ganjil. Apa yang telah terjadi antara Karin dan Sasuke?

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

 **5 jam yang lalu sebelum pertemuan keluarga.**

"Kita harus menghentikan semua kegilaan ini." Ucapku tegas.

Karin menatapku tak percaya, sebelum tatapannya meredup. "Kau benar, aku tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ini."

Ini aneh, aku sama sekali tak menyesal sedikitpun. Dan tak ada lagi rasa sakit di dadaku yang ada hanya kelegaan.

Karin mengelus lembut rambutku. "Setelah ini, kau benar-benar akan menjadi keluargaku bukan?" Aku mengangguk. Bagaimanapun aku tetap menghargai Karin. Sebagai ibu tiriku dan wanita yang pernah aku cintai. Aku benar-benar akan melepaskannya.

"Apa kau mencintai ayahku?" entah mengapa aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini.

Karin terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangan menyentuh wajahku, "daripada mencintainya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Fugaku adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku tak mampu menyakiti perasaannya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi kau, akan tetap menjadi pria yang pernah aku cintai. Terimakasih Sasuke. Berkat kau. Aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seperti anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Karin. Hidupnya tak mudah. Ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan sejak kecil. Hingga ayahku mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan.

Dan aku dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta padanya. Tanpa memperdulikan perasaan ayahku. Aku sungguh egois bukan?

Aku tak menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada Karin. Karena Karin adalah bagian dari kenanganku dan cinta pertamaku.

Tapi aku menyesal, karena sudah menyakiti ayahku.

Dan Sakura.

Wanitaku.

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

11

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

 **-Senin-**

Ada perjanjian tak tertulis antara aku dan ayah.

Tentang masa depanku.

Ayah mengijinkanku menggapai cita-citaku terlebih dahulu dengan syarat aku mau melepaskannya pada saat waktu yang telah ayah tentukan.

Ayah membutuhkanku untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Dan aku tak punya pilihan untuk menolaknya. Hanya aku yang ayah harapan. Aku tak bisa mengecewakannya karena keegoisanku.

Ini bukan hal yang mudah. Maka dari itu aku sudah mempelajari tentang bisnis jauh-jauh hari untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu menikmati profesiku hingga terasa singkat. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku tapi aku lebih mencintai ayahku.

Aku tahu. Sedari tadi Sakura memandangiku, penuh tanya. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya sejak ayah dan Karin pulang.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diranjang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aku melirik Sakura yang kini telah duduk disampingku.

Menghela nafas berat. Aku menutup mataku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau melepaskan pekerjaanmu?"

Sebenarnya Sakura sama sekali tak menyukai profesiku, menurutnya profesiku terlalu rawan. Tapi sekarang ia menanyakan alasanku dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kekhawatiran. Ku pikir ia akan merasa lega jika tahu aku akan berhenti. "Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti."

Aku membuka mataku. Dan menatap langsung kemata Sakura.

Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu memijit pelipisnya. "Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Aku memang menyukainya, tapi bukan berarti aku takkan berhenti."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia canggung. "Kau benar." Tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu? Itu menyakitiku.

Aku hampir kehilangan akal, ia masih melakukan itu dan aku semakin menatapnya lekat. Tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah sejajar dengannya. Sakura tak menghindar, saat wajahku hanya tinggal beberapa centi darinya.

Ini seperti kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Pikiranku selalu dipenuhi tentang Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku tak menyangka sekarang wajah kami sangat dekat. Ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutku.

Namun semua itu lenyap.

Saat tangan Sakura menahan wajahku.

Ia langsung berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil mantel dan syal. Telinganya memerah dari belakang.

"Aku keluar, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku beli." Aku tercengang.

Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan.

Sakura menutup pintu. Kesadaranku kembali pulih, aku mengambil jaket lalu berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Kutemani." Aku meraih tangannya, Sakura nampak kaget tapi aku tak perduli. Aku bahkan lebih kaget dengan apa yang hampir aku lakukan tadi.

Uchiha Sasuke ingin mencium Sakura atas keinginannya sendiri.

Dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Saat aku bahkan hanya memeluknya dalam 2 tahun terakhir. Bagaimana bisa aku menahan diri selama itu?

Bagian aku menyakiti Sakura malam itu, tak masuk hitungan.

Karena saat ini aku dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

Dan aku takkan pernah mau lagi pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Jika besar resikonya menyakiti Sakura.

Aku membuntuti Sakura dari belakang, ia sibuk memilih daging. Dimataku semua daging itu tampak sama. Tapi sepertinya berbeda jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Sakura. Ia nampak kewalahan memilih daging. Hingga suaraku menggubris kegiatannya. "Ambil saja keduanya." Ia berbalik menatapku tajam, aku mengangkat bahu acuh. Benarkan, daripada berdiri disini setengah jam hanya untuk melihatnya memilihsalah satu dari dua macam daging, kenapa tak ambil saja keduanya. Itu akan lebih mudah dan cepat.

Ia meletakkan kedua daging ke dalam keranjangnya. Lalu kembali berjalan.

Aku sama sekali tak pernah menemani Sakura berbelanja dan ini adalah pertama kalinya. Sakura sama seperti perempuan kebanyakkan. Terlalu lama dan teliti. Ia menghabiskan waktu sejam lebih hanya untuk berkeliling supermarket yang luasnya bahkan lebih besar dari rumah kami. Aku ragu kaki kecil Sakura terbuat dari apa, bila dilihat dari kelincahan kakinya yang berjalan kesana kemari.

Ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku akan menemaninya ke supermarket. Aku dan supermarket sama sekali tak bersahabat.

"Sasuke?" Ia menatapku cemas.

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu Sakura."

Ia menurut. Anak pintar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Secara teknis tidak. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa para perempuan terlalu lama meneliti barang yang ingin dibelinya."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Biasanya juga akan lebih cepat, jika aku membuat daftar dari rumah. Dan meskipun begitu aku tetap harus memilih dengan hati-hati, kapan tanggal kadaluwarsanya. Kau ingin makan-makanan yang tak layak?"

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku. "Bukankah mereka selalu memilahnya setiap waktu?"

"Mereka memang memilahnya. Tapi bagaimana jika waktunya hanya tinggal sebulan? Mereka akan meletakkannya didepan, agar pelanggan yang kurang perduli mengambilnya."

Sakura hanya terlalu berhati-hati. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa wanita itu makhluk yang sensitiv, bahkan dengan makanan pun mereka was-was.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Selasa-**

Canggung. Tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menjemputku hari ini. Bahkan aku tak sempat bicara sepatah katapun dengan Gaara. Aku mengerti perasaan Gaara denganku. Tapi ia bahkan sudah gagal sebelum ia mencoba. Aku merasa bersalah. Namun Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Dan itu berhasil menambah rasa bersalahku.

"Sakura?"

Aku menoleh, "ya?"

Sasuke masih berfokus pada jalan. Ia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau menjemputku?"

"Tak ada alasan khusus."

"Ini tak seperti kau biasanya!"

"Memangnya, seperti apa aku yang biasanya?" Aku mengernyit, saat ia membalikkan pertanyaanku. Apakah ia mencoba bersikap menyebalkan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, "biasanya kau takkan mau melakukan hal percuma."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "menurutmu ini hal percuma?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Jika begitu kau boleh turun." Ucapnya santai.

"Hahh?" Apa dia gila? Dia menjemputku dengan paksa dan sekarang menurunkanku dengan santainya. Dia pikir aku apa?

Sasuke terkekeh, "tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda."

Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal, lalu mencubit tangannya sekuat mungkin.

"akhh ..." Ia meringis kesakitan.

Aku tertawa keras, "kau tahu? Kupikir kau sudah terkena bipolar."

Sasuke terkekeh, "sayang sekali."

Sejauh ini hubunganku dan Sasuke berjalan dengan baik. Memang pada setiap pertemuan awal kami selalu terjadi kecanggungan namun lama-kelamaan kecanggungan itu berakhir. Aku merasa lebih santai dengannya. Sasuke sekarang bahkan sering mengomeli hal-hal kecil. Seperti saat aku tidur menggunakan kaos kaki yang tak senada atau seperti aku lupa mematikan air. Kadang aku sengaja melakukan beberapa hal agar ia mengomeliku. Sasuke benar-benar lucu saat ia menahan amarahnya. Aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dulu aku sangat takut membuat Sasuke marah, walaupun kadang aku juga sengaja tapi tetap saja sebenarnya aku takut. Namun sekarang, Sasuke marah seperti hiburan untukku.

Akan tetapi, aku kadang takut jika suatu saat nanti semua kebahagiaanku akan direbut kembali. Aku sangat senang memikirkan jika hubungan Sasuke dan Karin benar-benar berakhir. Aku sangat ingin menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Tapi aku tak punya cukup keberanian.

Aku tak ingin mengingatkannya pada sosok Karin. Dengan menanyakan hubungan mereka. Tapi aku sangat ingin merasa lega. Dan menanyakannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Karin?"

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

12

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

 **-Selasa-**

Hari ini entah angin apa, aku tiba-tiba datang menjemput Sakura. Aku bahkan langsung menarik tangannya, saat melihat lagi pria berambut merah itu, berjalan mencoba mendekati Sakura.

Ia tampak kaget, tapi tak mengatakan apapun saat aku menariknya, membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Canggung yang pada awalnya mulai mencair. Tawa Sakura bahkan meledak saat aku mencoba untuk sedikit menggodanya. Namun waktu seakan terhenti saat Sakura mulai membahas hal yang tak pernah ku bayangkan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dan Karin?"

Jangan bilang bahwa dia sudah ...

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menahan agar kata-kata yang keluar tak terlalu mengejutkanku. Tapi aku bahkan sudah cukup terkejut saat ia menyebutkan nama Karin. Keterkejutan ku tak bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Kau bilang, kau akan belajar untuk mencintaiku bukan?" Aku tertegun. Aku mulai mengerti alurnya. Sakura sudah tahu. Tapi sejak kapan?

"Apa kau masih mencintai Karin?" Aku menepi mobilku, aku tak bisa berkosentrasi jika sudah membahas hal ini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, "seberapa banyak kau tahu?"

Aku tak bisa menatapnya, aku tak sanggup.

"Sebanyak yang kau bayangkan." Jawabnya pelan.

Aku meringis, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku, menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku malu. Aku sangat malu. Karena Sakura mengetahuinya. Aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri.

"Saat kau mengatakan, kau akan mencintaiku? Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Aku harus. Aku harus menatapnya. Agar ia tahu, betapa seriusnya aku saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke matanya. Tatapannya bahkan terlihat kosong. "Sakura. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku takkan menarik kata-kataku kembali."

Sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik keatas. "Dan mengenai aku dan Karin. Kami benar-benar telah berakhir."

Sakura langsung menerjang tubuhku, memelukku erat. Wangi tubuhnya mulai menguar, mrasuki indra penciumanku. "Aku akan berusaha agar kau melihatku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu."

Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan senyumku. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku membalas pelukkannya lebih erat. "Terimakasih Sakura."

Jika aku memiliki keinginan untuk bersamanya, apakah itu berarti aku mencintainya?

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku melakukannya lagi.

Menggunakan kaos kaki yang berbeda.

Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa Sasuke sangat terganggu, saat melihatku menggunakannya.

Matanya bahkan melototi kakiku terus menerus. Sejak aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia meletakkan koran yang belum sempat ia baca tadi pagi di meja, karena ia mendapatkan panggilan darurat.

"Aku tak tahu, kau sangat suka menggunakan kaos kaki dengan cara seperti itu." Sindirnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "kau hanya tak tahu, ini sudah menjadi tren saat aku SMA."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "apakah temanmu rata-rata normal?" Ledeknya.

Aku mengacak pinggang, "kau pikir, aku mau berteman dengan orang gila?"

Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur, "setahuku orang waras takkan melakukan itu."

Aku menaiki tempat tidur. "Ini tren Sasuke. Apa masalahmu tentang kaos kaki?"

"Merusak pemandangan. Dan kai seharusnya ingat, berapa usiamu sekarang." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangiku.

Aku merengut lalu terkekeh pelan, aku mengintip dibalik bahunya. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali tidur hari ini?"

"Matikan lampunya Sakura." Perintahnya.

Aku memutar mata, bosan. Lalu mematikan lampu.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

 **-Rabu-**

Makanan yang tersedia dihadapan ku benar-benar mengunggah selera. Aku langsung menyantapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Suapanku terhenti sesaat aku menyadari Sakura hanya berpangku tangan diam sambil menatapku. Ia tak ikut sarapan.

Aku mendongak heran, "kau tak makan?" ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" Aku yakin kerutan dikeningku semakin jelas sekarang.

Ia menyelipkan helain rambutnya yang berjatuhan kebelakang telinga. "Selama tiga hari dari sekarang aku akan pergi keluar kota?"

Aku terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Apa sekarang Sakura sedang meminta ijin padaku?

Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk melanjutkan bicara saat melihatku hanya bungkam, "aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan disana. Dan perusahaan merekomendasikan aku untuk pergi. Dan lagi, aku menerima tawaran itu." Aku sangat ingin menahannya untuk tak meninggalkanku, tapi aku tak punya alasan untuk melakukan itu.

Aku menipiskan bibirku lalu mengangguk, "tak apa, aku bisa memasak untuk diriku sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Entah kenapa aku melihat sekilas kilatan kekecewaan dimata Sakura namun dengan segera ia tersenyum. "Ku harap tak ada noda di dapur. Terakhir kali, aku melihat ada noda hitam dinding." Candanya.

Aku terkekeh, "kau bisa bersiap-siap sekarang." Ungkapku. Lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Kau benar, aku bisa saja ketinggalan pesawat." Sakura berdiri lalu segera berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Tak beberapa lama Sakura turun membawa koper berukuran sedang.

Ia melambaikan tangan, "aku berangkat Sasuke."

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku. Kupikir ia akan memintaku mengantarnya ke bandara. Tapi ia hanya melambaikan tangan. "Keberatan jika aku saja yang mengantarmu?" Sakura menoleh cepat lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, tidak." Jawabnya cepat.

Aku balas tersenyum, "tunggu sebentar, aku takkan lama." Ia mengangguk cepat.

Aku segera menaiki tangga, tak menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Hanya mengganti baju.

"Kau tak mandi?" Tanya Sakura, ia memandang heran kearahku saat aku memasuki mobil.

"Hn."

"Kau tak berkerja hari ini?" Aku menggeleng.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri." Mulut Sakura membentuk O. Lalu mengangguk paham.

"Kupikir kau akan mengulur-ulur waktu."

"Jika ayah sudah mengatakannya. Itu berarti segera tanpa mengulur waktu."

"Kau sangat penurut Sasuke." Komentarnya.

Aku bahkan tak merasa tersanjung saat ia memberikan komentar baik padaku. Apanya yang penurut, aku hampir saja merusak kebahagiaannya.

"Itu tak terdengar menyenangkan di telingaku Sakura. Aku merasa, aku adalah anak terburuk. Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Dan aku hampir saja perlahan-lahan ingin merusak kebahagiaannya tanpa sepengetahuaannya. Aku yakin, ia akam membenciku jika mengetahui apa yang pernah aku lakukan padanya." Sakura bungkam ia tak lagi berkomentar apapun.

Seharusnya aku tak perlu membahas ini dan menyebabkan kecanggungan untuk Sakura. Aku tahu Sakura sebenarnya tak memiliki maksud tersembunyi dari komentarnya. Namun entah mengapa kurasa aku harus menampiknya.

Aku hanya mengantar Sakura sampai luar bandara. Pada awalnya aku ingin mengantarnya sampai dalam. Namun saat melihat seseorang berlari memanggilnya tergesa-gesa dari kejauhan. Membuatku memutuskan untuk tak perlu mengantarnya sampai dalam. Sepertinya mereka tak mempunyai banyak waktu.

Entah setan apa, sebelum Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, aku langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Lalu mengecup lembut dahinya.

Mata Sakura sukses membulat. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap pipinya. "Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Aku dapat melihat diriku dipantulan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat hatiku membuncah ingin memeluknya erat. Namun ku tahan kuat-kuat.

Sakura mengenggam telapak tanganku yang berada dipipinya. Lalu mengangguk, "apa kau akan merindukan ku?"

"Akan kulakukan jika itu membuatmu pulang lebih cepat. Aku khawatir jika dapurmu tak berbentuk lagi jika kau terlalu lama."

Sakura tertawa, "aku hanya tiga hari saja Sasuke."

Ini baru beberapa hari setelah kami berteman baik, tapi serasa kami telah mencintai untuk waktu yang lama. Bahkan sangat berat untuk melepaskan Sakura pergi sekarang.

Ia berbalik lalu melambaikan tangan perpisahan. Memikirkan Sakura tak kembali lagi setelah ini, membuat hatiku terasa terbakar.

* * *

Q : Lu bisa nulis orang ketiga nggak?

A : Bisa kok. Tapi ini cerita memang khusus untuk orang pertama. Dan juga aku kurang suka menulis untuk orang ketiga.

Q : Kak, tolong buat chapter seanjutnya lebih panjang

A : Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku udah sering mendengar, 'kak word nya kurang atau segala macam'. Aku udah berusaha untuk membuat lebih dari 1k tapi entah kenapa aku selalu terkena writers block. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan lebih berusaha up lebih cepat.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

13

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

- **Jum'at-**

Bosan. Aku tak melakukan apapun di rumah setelah mengantar Sakura ke bandara.

Ini sudah hari semenjak Sakura pergi dan aku tak melakukan hal apapun yang berarti, besok Sakura sudah akan pulang. Aku bahkan tak sabar menunggu kedatangannya.

Aku tak berkerja lagi.

Sebenarnya alasan dibalik aku mengajukan pengunduran diri lebih awal tak lebih agar aku bisa memiliki waktu luang lebih banyak bersama Sakura. Dan aku bisa lebih mengenal Sakura sebagai pemulaan hubungan kami. Pendekatan mungkin, lebih tepatnya.

Tapi aku harus menelan pil pahit bahwa kenyataannya ia yang malah pergi meninggalkanku. Acara pengangkatan ku sebagai direktur utama akan diadakan dua hari lagi, setelah Sakura pulang dan ia bisa menemaniku saat acara itu.

Tiga hari bukan waktu yang lama. Yakinku dalam hati. Tapi akhirnya, aku merasa tubuhku kehilangan beratnya, aku bahkan kurang tidur. Apa ini normal?

Ini sudah pukul 9 malam lewat. Dan aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Sakura tak bisa dihubungi. Ponselnya tak aktif, mungkin ia habis baterai atau ponselnya disita untuk sementara waktu agar tak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa perusahaaan tempat Sakura bekerja sangatlah ketat. Bahkan dalam waktu 1 tahun hanya beberapa orang saja yang lolos seleksi dan Sakura adalah salah satunya. Ia wanita yang cerdas dan berbakat. Ia juga profesional, aku belum pernah mendengar bahwa ia memiliki masalah di tempatnya bekerja. Bahkan yang ku tahu, ia sangatlah di hormati. Meskipun hanya sebagai pegawai biasa.

Setelah pengangkatanku sebagai direktur, aku akan membuatnya berkerja untukku. Agar ia tak lagi jauh-jauh dariku seperti ini.

Aku sangat jengkel dengan pikiranku yang terlampau egois. Sakura pasti akan menentangnya mati-matian.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakku untuk menghubungi Naruto. Mungkin saja aku malam ini akan menginap di rumahnya dan menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana.

Suara diujung sana terdengar ribut, "Ahh sial, kupikir siapa ... Ramen ku tumpah berkat kau," omelnya. "Ada apa menelponku?" tanyanya kasar.

Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu menyisir rambut ke belakang. Ini bukan sambutan yang aku harapan, "aku akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini."

Aku yakin wajah Naruto memiliki kerutan berkali-kali lipat, "apa kau bertengkar lagi?" Tanyanya. Aku bahkan tak sempat menjawab, ia langsung memotongnya, "aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali, bersikap baiklah dengannya, Sakura gadis yang manis dan penurut. Kenapa kau rumit sekali?"

Aku menggertakkan gigiku, ku pastikan ia mendengarnya. Dan menutup mulut sialannya itu. "Aku akan kesana sekarang." Sebelum ia mulai bicara aku segera memutuskan sambungan.

* * *

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh Sasuke?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hn"

Naruto nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat.

Aku menatapnya heran, "Ada apa?"

Ia menyengir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi. Kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak." Jawabku sekenanya.

Naruto berjalan kearah kulkas, lalu mengambil minuman bersoda. Naruto benci alkohol, rumahnya bebas asap dan jalang. Ia seratus persen pecinta kesehatan. Ia pria baik-baik yang luar biasanya kami berteman.

Aku takkan pernah bisa minum alkohol bila bersama Naruto.

Naruto berjalan kembali lalu duduk ditempatnya semula, "Oh tentu saja. Sakura tak terlihat seperti pembawa masalah, manis dan penurut. Tipe ideal. Jika memang kalian bertengkar itu pasti ulahmu."

Aku mendecih tak suka, saat mendengar ia bicara tentang tipe ideal. Apa maksudnya, ia tertarik pada istriku?

Tak perlu dijelaskan pun aku tahu, jika kami bertengkar itu semua bertumpu pada kesalahanku. Tapi bukan itu, masalahnya sekarang. Hubunganku dan Sakura sudah jauh membaik. Masalahnya adalah aku selalu memikirkannya semenjak kepulanganku dari bandara. Aku takkan mengelak bahwa aku mungkin saja merindukannya. Ditambah komunikasi kami langsung terputus. Aku mengerti, betapa ketatnya perusahaan tempat Sakura berkerja. Tapi apakah tak terlalu berlebihan, penyitaan ponsel. Lagipula Sakura pasti punya waktu luang walau sebentar. Dan juga ia takkan berkerja terus meneruskan.

"Kau benar. Tapi sekarang Sakura sedang pergi keluar kota." Terangku.

Naruto hanyat ber'oh ria, lalu mengambil remote tv, ia menggonta-ganti chanel. Kadang ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat komedi lalu kembali lagi melihat berita. Begitu terus berulang kali, sampai kepalaku mulai berdenyut. Aku jarang menonton tv dan dirumah tv hanya terlihat pajangan untukku. Cuma Sakura yang memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Dan sekarang, aku mulai memikirkannya lagi. Sakura. Sakura lagi.

" ... Pesawat terja ..."

Tubuhku menegang, firasat buruk melintasi benakku. "Naruto ganti." Perintahku.

"Hahh?" Ia mengernyit, tak mengerti. Membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

Aku langsung merebut remote tv dengan kasar dari tangannya, Naruto semakin menatapku bingung, aku mengacuhkannya.

" ... Pesawat KNH Ailines Fligh 123 telah memakan korban jiwa. 132 orang dinyatakan tewas, 24 orang selamat, dan 16 orang hilang. Dan kini masih dalam pencarian."

Darahku seakan berhenti. Naruto terkejut saat melihat remote tv terjatuh dari tanganku, ia mengguncang paksa tubuhku, "ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Aku memaksa keras agar suaraku keluar ada sesuatu yang menganjal kerongkonganku, "Sakura." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan.

Mata Naruto membulat, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesofa lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku memandang kosong kedepan. "Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Ia berusaha meyakinkan ku namun suaranya bergetar, ia mencoba membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Namun yang terjadi adalah aku merasa semakin tertekan.

Bagaimana jika Sakura tak baik-baik saja? Bagaiman jika aku kehilangan Sakura, sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku. Ini mengerikan, aku bahkan dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang merasuki kulitku.

Naruto tersentak saat melihatku tiba-tiba berdiri. Aku berjalan cepat menuju pintu, ia tak mencoba menghentikanku dan tak berusaha membuntutiku. Naruto tahu bahwa aku butuh sendiri sekarang dan aku takkan mendengarkan apapun ucapannya.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bandara. Bahkan aku hampir saja menabrak mobil yang ada di depanku. Aku mengenggam erat stir mobil setelah aku membantingnya, tanganku gemetaran. Sial. Aku benci perasaan ini.

Pikiranku bercampur aduk saat aku mulai memasuki bandara menuju ke ruang pusat informasi. Banyak orang berdesakkan disana, aku bahkan terpaksa harus berdorong-dorongan. Biasanya aku akan bersikap lebih sopan pada orang lain tapi kini berbeda, aku sama sekali tak perduli. Karena pikiranku sekarang hanya dipenuhi Sakura.

Aku meneliti layar mencari-cari nama Sakura. Menceknya berkali-kali, namun nihil nama Sakura sama sekali tak ada.

Alisku bertaut, namun debaran jantungku masih tak bisa dikontrol.

Aku berjalan menuju petugas informasi. Menanyakan mengapa nama Sakura tak tertera dilayar.

Ia mengangguk paham, lalu mulai mengotak-atik komputer.

Ia mengernyit lalu berdehem singkat. "Begini tuan, nyonya Uchiha tak menaiki pesawat ini."

Aku terbelalak tak percaya, "tapi, aku melihat tiketnya." Belaku tak terima.

Petugas itu menggeleng, "mungkin saja ia ketinggalan pesawat."

Aku terdiam, mulutku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tanganku mengepal erat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku memundurkan langkahku, tubuhku berbalik, langkah kakiku terasa berat seakan-akan ada beban berat di punggungku.

Sekarang pikiranku kosong, dipenuhi kebingungan. Aku ingin berlari kemana saja, tapi aku bahkan tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhku sendiri.

Persetan dengan aturan. Sakura takkan berkerja diperusahaan itu lagi.

Terlintas dalam pikiranku, untuk menyusul Sakura kesana. Tapi aku akan mencoba menahan diri dan bersabar menunggu hari esok. Dimana Sakura akan pulang.

Sakura akan pulang.

Ia sudah berjanji.

* * *

Q: Lu ini cewek? Kok suka yah bikin cewek itu lenah karna cinta. Mana dibikin bodoh lagi. Jangan lupa di sini banyak pembaca yang masih bocah. Bisa-bisa mereka ngikut apa yang lu tukis. Setidaknya taroh kalo cinta itu bukan berarti berkorban semuanya. Harus ada batasnya. Lah lu malah sebaliknya. Sumpah. SasuSaku Indonesia itu sampah semua.

A: Iya, aku 100% perempuan. Oke, kamu bilang banyak pembaca yang bocah di ffn. Jadi apa gunanya Rated? Bukankah Rated salah satu fungsinya untuk mengetahui usia kekhalayakan pembaca? Jadi masalah dia dibawah umur atau tidak itu masalah dia, karena disini sudah terpampang jelas aku menggunakan Rated M. Well, aku sangat kecewa dengan ucapanmu tentang 'Sasusaku Indonesia itu sampah semua' jika kamu memang benar SSL. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin kamu akan mengatakan hal itu, karena sama saja dengan menyebut dirimu sampah. Jadi jika ditelaah lebih jauh kamu sebenarnya bukan SSL, apa kamu haters SSL? Yang mencari-cari letak kesalahan SSL? Dan juga, jika kamu berniat membuatku berhenti menulis maka kamu gagal. Karena menulis adalah bagian dari hidupku. Aku sangat bersyukur jika ada orang lain yang mau sekedar mampir membaca khayalanku yang selama ini aku pendam. Sakura bodoh lagi? Sakura tidak bodoh sayangku. Aku membuat karakter Sakura sesuai gambaran MK, yang mencintai Sasuke walaupun tersakiti. Aku tak memintamu membenarkan perkataanku, oke. Tapi yang pasti cobalah untuk menghargai karya orang lain. Kau boleh mengkritik tapi kritik yang diiringi penghinaan tak bisa dibenarkan.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

14

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Selasa-**

Aku mengeram jengkel, mataku memicing saat melihat Travis mengayun-ayunkan ponselku tepat didepan wajahku.

Ia menyeringai, "Dimana sikap profesionalmu nona?" Nada suaranya mengejekku.

Bule sialan.

Aku mengetuk hak tinggiku di atas lantai. Berusaha mengendalikan emosiku yang kian merambat ke aliran darahku. "Aku perlu memberi kabar." Ungkapku sabar.

Ia menggeleng, lalu dengan cepat menyelinapkan ponselku kedalam sakunya, "Aku tak menerima alasan apapun. Kau berkerja untuk kami, jadi taati aturannya." Tegasnya.

Aku yakin urat-urat jidatku muncul kepermukaan. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku, dan aku selalu berusaha bersikap profesional. Aku tak pernah memperlihatkan kekecewaanku saat hasil usahaku kadang tak dihiraukan. Tapi sekarang entah kenapa, aku benar-benar merasa muak. Perutku serasa diaduk. Membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku sudah tak mendengar suara Sasuke seharian penuh, karena setiba disini aku langsung memasuki ruang meeting. Tak ada waktu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengirim pesan.

Dan disaat aku pulang ke hotel, aku langsung jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Suara berisik dikamar sebelah berhasil membangunkanku. Saat ku melihat jam, aku telah tertidur selama 2 jam.

Aku mengecek ponselku. Sialnya ponselku kehabisan daya. Aku tak mengerti, bisakah hariku lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

Aku mengacak-acak isi koperku untuk mencari charger, pertepatan saat Travis masuk.

"Sakura kau sudah ber ... Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bersiap-siap, satu jam lagi kita akan makan malam bersama Direktur." Perintahnya marah. Mata birunya seakan-akan ingin menenggelamkanku hidup-hidup.

Aku bahkan baru beristirahat selama dua jam, batinku jengkel.

Aku tak menanggapinya hanya menatap dari ujung kakinya sampai ujung rambutnya tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun. Ia masih menatapku.

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia memasuki wilayahku tanpa ijin membuat otakku serasa mendidih. "Apa kau tak punya sopan santun?"

Ia terkesiap, salah tingkah. Saat menyadari kesalahannya. "Aapa?"

Aku berdiri, berjalan kearahnya menatapnya tajam, tanpa sadar ia memundurkan langkahnya.

Sudut bibirku melengkung, saat menyadari ia benar-benar telah keluar dari kamarku.

Tanpa basi-basi aku langsung menutup pintuku dengan kasar.

Membutuhkan waktu seperkian detik, sebelum pintu kamarku digendor kuat olehnya, "Sialan, aku akan mendobrak pintu ini jika kau tak keluar dalam waktu 15 menit." Cercanya.

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya. Dan kembali mengaduk-aduk isi koperku. Setelah menemukan apa yang ku cari, aku langsung menchargernya.

Sekarang pakaian ku berhamburan seperti puing-puing, aku menghela nafas kasar. Lalu mengambil handukku untuk mandi. Hanya perlu waktu 8 menit, waktu paling kilat yang pernah kutempuh. Dan sekarang sisa 7 menit dari waktu yang diberikan Travis. Aku segera bersiap-siap sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan aksi mendobrak pintu kamarku. Travis orang yang serius, perkataannya tak pernah sekedar omong kosong. Dan itu menjengkelkan. Jika ada pengambilan suara tentang orang yang paling dibenci di kantor, aku akan senang hati menulis nama Travis dengan huruf kapital dan spidol.

Selesai. Aku menggunakan stelan formal dengan rambut yang ku gelung keatas. Dan dengan make up tipis tentunya.

Aku membukakan pintu. Tak terkejut saat pemandangan yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah wajah Travis yang murka. " Kau beruntung kali ini."

Baru saja aku ingin melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba Sasuke terlintas dalam benakku. Aku harus menghubunginya.

"Tunggu sebentar," pintaku pada Travis. Aku kembali masuk kedalam, tanpa memperdulikan omelan Travis pada ketidaksukaannya pada cara kerjaku.

Aku baru saja akan menghidupkan ponselku, sebelum tiba-tiba Travis masuk dan segera merampasnya.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar harus menahan diri. Untuk tidak berteriak tepat diwajahnya.

"Akan ku ulangi sekali lagi. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Kau disini untuk berkerja." Aku memutar mata jengkel.

Ia terlihat puas, lalu berbalik. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang menahan diri untuk tak menarik rambutnya hingga putus.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukaiku Sakura." Katanya santai.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti." Jawabku sekenanya.

Ia mendecih, "memangnya siapa yang ingin kau hubungi?" Tanyanya penasaran. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatapku, sebelah alisnya naik keatas.

Aku tersenyum bengkok, "Apakah itu penting?" Jawabku mengejek.

Ia nampak tak suka. Lalu kembali berjalan, aku senang membuatnya jengkel. Karena sepertinya ia juga tak perduli, jika ia membuatku marah.

Apa ia tak mengerti. Jika seorang wanita yang telah menikah berpergian jauh lalu ingin memberi kabar, sudah pasti kabar itu untuk suaminya, bukan orang lain.

"Nona Uchiha," ia memanggilku formal, membuatku sedikit terkejut. "Ku dengar, suamimu akan mengambil alih perusahaan Uchiha." Paparnya.

"Mungkin.. Kurasa.." Jawabku sangsi.

Travis kembali penasaran, aku tak mengerti apa tujuannya mengajukan banyak pertanyaan padaku sejak kami berada di pesawat. "Apa maksudmu, dengan Mungkin.. Kurasa..?"

Aku memijat pangkal hidungku, "Oke, baiklah. Aku akan menjawabmu lebih baik kali ini, jadi berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan selain pekerjaan. Lima hari lagi acaranya, Sasuke satu-satunya pewaris, dan ia tak bisa menolak." Seharusnya pernyataanku sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya yang berlebih.

Ia ingin kembali bertanya, namun saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, ia terpaksa mengatup mulutnya dan menelan rasa penasarannya bulat-bulat.

Kami tak lagi bicara dan ia tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan atas rasa penasarannya pada hidupku.

Waktu terasa sangat lambat, percakapan yang membosankan. Bisnis, bisnis, dan bisnis. Memaksaku untuk mencerna mentah-mentah pembicaraan mereka. Tiga diantara mereka telah berusia lima puluh tahun keatas dan sisanya masih terlihat muda. Terkadang mereka bertanya padaku, membuatku memutar otak untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Aku berusaha membuat mereka setuju, walaupun sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukannya. Namun jika dengan ini membuat pangkatku cepat melambung aku akan mengusahakannya sebaik mungkin.

Setelah selesai, Travis mengantarku kembali ke hotel.

"Mana ponselku?" Tanyaku sebelum ia sempat berbalik pergi.

Sudut bibirnya melengkung, tak ada ponsel selama disini Sakura. Aku menatapnya tak percaya, "Aku punya waktu luang sekarang, kembalikan ponselku. Brengsek." Makiku.

"Wow.. Wow.. Tenang sayang. Ini sudah peraturan, aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai pengawas. Dan seingatku, aku tak perjanji akan mengembalikannya. " Ia ingin menepuk pucuk kepalaku namun sebelum ia melakukannya dengan tangkas aku memilintirkan tangannya, hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hentikan, kau dengar?" Perintahnya, aku menguatkan peganganku sesaat lalu melepaskannya. Menegaskan padanya agar tak menyentuhku sembarangan.

Aku tak ingin berdebat lagi dengannya.

Aku berbalik lalu masuk kedalam kamar hotelku, aku hampir saja merusak pintu.

Aku menghembuskan nafas gusar. Mataku berkeliaran, meneliti ruangan mencari telepon hotel.

Tepat sekali. Aku menyeringai senang, namun hanya bertahan beberapa detik, saat aku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tak hafal nomor telepon rumah dan nomor Sasuke. Aku sangat buruk dalam mengingat angka.

Aku bahkan tak mampu lagi menghitung, berapa banyak kesialan hari ini.

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

15

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

 **-Sab'tu-**

Selama tiga hari adalah rentetan hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupku. Tanpa tahu kabarnya, tanpa melihatnya, tanpa mendengar suaranya dan rasa takut yang terus menghantuiku.

Sejujurnya tadi malam aku telah menghubungi perusahaan Sakura untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Mereka bilang Sakura baik-baik saja, hanya saja ada kode etik yang melarang pegawai menggunakan ponsel selama disana untuk menghindari gangguan. Persetan, apa mereka tak berpikir bahwa hal itu yang menyebabkan kekhawatiran.

Jari telunjukku mengetuk pelan meja kerjaku, kopiku sudah mendingin sejak tadi. Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

Aku memutar kursiku lalu memandang kaca jendela yang menampilkan rupaku yang benar-benar berantakan. Mataku memerah karena kurang tidur, bibirku mengering, dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa semerana ini tanpa Sakura.

Hanya saja aku khawatir. Aku takut jika harus kehilangan orang yang ku cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Tunggu, orang yang ku cinta? Apa aku mencintai Sakura?

Seharusnya tak sulit bagiku untuk mengenali perasaanku sendiri. Karena ini tentang hatiku. Tapi ini akan berbeda, saat kau merindukan orang yang pernah kau benci. Aku tak memungkiri bila perasaan cinta dan benci itu mungkin saja perbedaannya memang tipis.

Sudut bibirku melengkung keatas saat menyadari Sakura akan pulang malam ini.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu dengannya. Mengajaknya makan malam diluar? Kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk, Sakura pasti akan senang, tapi kurasa Sakura akan kelelahan. Aku akan menundanya dan menunggu hari esok.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mengajak Sakura. Hal yang paling sulit adalah ketika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Menjelaskan perasaanku mungkin.

Sejenak terpikir olehku untuk menelpon Naruto, meminta sarannya. Namun harga diriku menghalanginya.

Aku menautkan telapak tanganku dan meremasnya gugup, memikirkan apa yang akan aku katakan padanya nanti membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku harus merencanakannya segalanya baik-baik.

Mataku menjalar pada kopi hitamku yang dingin. Titik-titik hitam mengapung dipermukaan. Aku memikirkan diriku mencoba berjalan diatasnya karena mengira titik itu adalah batu yang kuat dan dapat mengapung, namun ternyata aku salah titik itu sangat lemah dan aku terpeleset saat mencoba menginjaknya. Dan jatuh. Aku jatuh. Jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Karena pertahanan ku yang rapuh untuk mencegahnya masuk. Sakura terlalu kuat. Dan aku tak begitu kuat lagi untuk menahan perasaanku. Mengira bahwa meyakinkan diri sama saja dengan menahannya masuk kehatiku.

Mataku terasa berat, kopi-kopi itu sudah tak berguna lagi untuk membantuku menghalangi rasa kantukku.

Aku bahkan begitu malas untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memeriksa jam ditanganku. Pukul 15:20. Malam akan menjelang sebentar lagi. Dan Sakura akan tiba.

Kekhawatiranku pun mulai surut. Dan semua gelap.

* * *

 **Sakura POV**

Aku benar-benar lelah. Tubuhku terasa remuk.

Ini sudah pukul 20:43, aku mengernyit bingung saat melihat lampu teras mati. Apakah Sasuke berpergian keluar?

Aku mengambil kunci cadangan dari dalam tas merahku dan membuka pintu.

Gelap dan sunyi. Aku menghidupkan saklar lampu lalu berjalan masuk menuju dapur. Mengambil jus kotak favoritku dari kulkas, tanpa basa basi aku langsung meneguknya ditempat tanpa menggunakan gelas sebagai penengah. Sasuke akan marah jika mengetahui ini. Lagipula ini akan segera habis hanya dalam beberapa kali teguk saja. Aku melemparnya kedalam bak sampah setelah menandaskan isinya sampai tak tersisa.

Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Kamar tak begitu berantakan hanya beberapa tumpukan pakaian kotor Sasuke saja yang merusak pemandangan. Aku terbahak saat menyadari Sasuke bahkan tak mencuci pakaian dalamnya seperti biasa. Ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Ini seperti bukan Sasuke.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi lalu mencuci pakaianku dan pakaian Sasuke. Aku penasaran apakah ia akan marah ketika mengetahui aku telah mencuci pakaian dalamnya juga. Tapi ini salahnya, karena ia menumpukkannya disitu dan tak mencucinya sendiri seperti biasa.

Setelah selesai entah mengapa aku terpikir untuk menuju ruangan tempat Sasuke berkerja. Aku hampir terjungkal saat melihat Sasuke tertidur dikursi. Kedua kakinya berada diatas meja, dan lengan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan aku mendekatinya, berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan suara. Tempat kerjanya lumayan berantakan. Kertas-kertas berhamburan tak menentu.

Hanya tuhan yang tahu betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sedikit terkejut saat tubuhnya begerak berusaha untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh saat melihat Sasuke menguap. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihatku, ia segera memperbaiki posisinya.

Aku panik, "maaf membangunkanmu." Ucapku penuh penyesalan.

Aku menatapnya khawatir sekaligus kaget saat melihat penampilan Sasuke, aku baru saja meninggalkannya 3 hari walaupun terasa seperti berbulan-bulan tapi Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar berantakan, sesaat ia terlihat seperti sedang sakit, wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih pucat.

Sasuke terlihat tak terganggu dengan tatapanku, ia bahkan membisu.

Suasana hening dan terasa canggung.

Namun semua itu sirna saat sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung, ia tersenyum tipis, "Hai,"

Aku salah tingkah, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi aku tahu, apa yang akan ku katakan selajutnya akan menambah daftar aneh tentang diriku, "Hai," Aku menipiskan bibirku untu menahan kegugupanku, "maaf membangunkanmu." Aku menunduk.

Aku segera mendongak saat mendengar suara serak Sasuke. Ia tertawa, "aku tak mengira akan begini jadinya." Ucapnya disertai tawa, bahkan wajahnya memerah, memudarkan warna kulitnya yang pucat. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja. Tawanya kemudian menyurut, ia menatapku dalam penuh perasaan.

Aku seperti mengenal tatapannya, ini seperti ia sedang mengatakan bahwa ia.. "Aku merindukanmu Sakura." Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, suaraku tertahan ditenggorokanku. Yang aku tahu pasti sekarang pipiku merona. Aku malu. Seharusnya aku menyisir rambut setelah mandi tadi, agar tak mengecewakan Sasuke namun aku bahkan tak memikirkan kemungkinan itu sama sekali. Dan Sasuke sepertinya juga tak ambil pusing tentang itu.

Aku merasakan tubuhku tertarik kedepan, Sasuke memelukku. Nafasnya terasa hangat dileherku. Aku merasa geli tak terkira saat Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku. Namun aku bahkan tak bisa bersuara sedikitpun apalagi tertawa.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh kami menempel begitu intim. Ini lebih dari yang pernah Sasuke lakukan padaku. Tangan kanannya mengelus lembut rambutku. Dan tangan kirinya menarikku lebih rapat dan lebih lagi.

Selama beberapa menit kami dalam posisi seperti ini, Sasuke tak lagi mengatakan apapun, kami berdua begitu menikmati moment ini. Perasaan rindu yang berada di dadaku yang begitu sesak kini telah pudar di gantikan kehangatan Sasuke.

Aku merasakan euphoria tak terkira. Kupu-kupu berterbangan. Sasuke begitu dekat sekarang sehingga aku tak lagi merasakan dinding baja itu. Semua telah runtuh.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, "Aku pikir, aku akan kehilanganmu." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan-akan aku akan menghilang jika ia sedikit melonggarkannya.

Aku telah mendengar tentang kecelakaan pesawat itu, beruntung saat itu kami terlambat. Dan karena alasan inilah aku berusaha keras untuk menghubungi Sasuke namun Travis selali menghalanginya.

Bahuku terasa basah namun aku masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku masih dalam keadaan takjub berkat reaksi Sasuke. Tadinya kupikir ia akan mengomel karena aku membangunkannya namun ternyata ini lebih dari yang aku perkirakan, ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Aku berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku, tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap kepalanya, "maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berada disini."

"Jangan minta maaf Sakura, aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Perasaan tersiksa ini. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Aku tahu, Sasuke tak ingin aku melihatnya menangis dan itu semakin membuat perasaanku menghangat menyadari bahwa Sasuke perduli dan merindukanku, ini terasa lebih dari cukup.

Namun semua itu hanya permulaan, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Darahku berhenti mengalir. Sasuke tahu caranya agar jantungku melompat keluar dari tempatnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya. Aku berusaha menahan air mata dipelupuk mataku saat mendengar langsung pengakuannya.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot kebawah, aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang antara senang, malu, bingung saat melihat Sasuke mendongak menatapku. Matanya menerobos masuk kedalam tanpa bisa untuk ku cegah. Ia mengenggam kedua telapak tanganku lembut dan perkataan selanjutnya hampir membuatku pingsan, "Haruno Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku?" Hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah, apakah jantungku baik-baik saja?

* * *

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Lie With You-**

 **(Berbohong Dengan Mu)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

16

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

 **-Sab'tu-**

"Hai," Sapaku untuk menghindari kecanggungan, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya untuk mengawali percakapan.

Matanya berkeliaran, lalu ia kembali menatapku lewat bulu matanya. "Hai," Balasnya, Sakura menipiskan bibirnya, aku bersyukur ia tak menggigitnya jika tidak, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi untuk menahan diri, "maaf membangunkanmu." Kepalanya menunduk penuh penyesalan.

Aku tertawa, aku sudah memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghadapinya berjam-jam yang lalu, sekarang ia menemukanku dalam keadaan yang konyol, jujur saja aku malu tapi ini lucu. Dan bertambah lucu karena ia meminta maaf karena membangunkanku, seharusnya ia meminta maaf karena telah mengacaukan rencanaku. "Aku tak mengira akan begini jadinya." Ucapku masih tak bisa menghentikan tawaku, Uchiha Sasuke mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Namun hanya beberapa detik saja. Tiba-tiba rasa takut kembali menyerang relung hatiku. Tawaku perlahan menyurut, aku menatap langsung kedalam matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura." Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa dapatku kendalikan lagi. Mata Sakura membulat, ia membisu. Aku senang saat menyadari pipinya merona. Ia terlihat sangat cantik sekarang.

Aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memeluk Sakura. Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya, menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya, kehangatan menjalar dari dadaku hingga wajahku. Kenyamanannya membuatku ingin mencari lebih.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku memastikan tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa. Tangan kananku bergerak mengelus rambutnya yang lembut. Wangi tubuh Sakura menguar, tangan kiriku menariknya lebih rapat dan lebih dalam lagi.

Selama beberapa menit kami dalam posisi seperti ini, aku tak berniat untuk melepaskannya, kami berdua begitu menikmati moment ini. Sakura bahkan tak melawan, ia seperti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Perasaan rindu yang memuncah yang menyesakkan dadaku kini telah pudar digantikan kehangatan Sakura.

Dinding baja yang telah aku bangun selama bertahun-tahun untuk melindungiku dari perasaanku sendiri kini semua telah runtuh. Yang ada hanya rasa takut kehilangan dan cinta yang semakin lama, semakin berkembang pesat.

Tubuhku bergetar, "Aku pikir, aku akan kehilanganmu." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, seakan-akan Sakura akan menghilang jika aku sedikit saja melonggarkannya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku tanpa terkendali, aku menangis dalam diam. Menyesali waktu yang telah terbuang dan segala hal yang telah kulakukan kepada Sakura. Aku tahu jika Sakura sering menangis karenaku. Tapi aku selalu berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia ingin menyerahkan dirinya secara suka rela demi kebahagiaanku tapi aku selalu saja menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mencari pelampiasan yang lain. Aku tahu betapa brengsek dan jahatnya aku. Akhirnya kini aku bisa menghentikan semua itu untuk mulai melindunginya dan mencintainya secara tulus.

Tangan Sakura bergerak mengusap kepalaku penuh sarat akan kasih sayang, aku dapat merasakannya. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah berada disini."

Aku menggeleng, masih menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya untuk menyembunyikan tangisku. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti anak delapan tahun yang menyesali perbuatanku. "Jangan minta maaf Sakura, aku pantas mendapatkan ini. Perasaan tersiksa ini. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." Sangahku dengan suara serak.

Sudah ku putuskan aku akan menyatakannya tanpa memikirkan banyak hal lagi,semua bisa diatur belakangan. "Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Ucapku tulus, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tubuhku merosot kebawah, aku akan mengulangi segalanya. Aku akan membuat semuanya sebagaimana mestinya. Aku mendongak, mataku menerobos masuk kedalam matanya yang sehijau daun. Aku mengenggam kedua telapak tangannya lembut dan perkataanku selanjutnya sukses membuat air mata Sakura jatuh, kini bukan lagi air mata kesedihan yang biasanya terjadi karena kesalahanku melainkan kebahagiaan. "Haruno Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Lalu ia terkekeh, air mata menganak di pelupuk matanya, "tapi kita sudah menikah Sasuke." Balasnya. Aku tak dapat menahan senyum.

Aku tahu ini terlihat konyol tapi aku ingin mereset ulang segalanya. Aku ingin pernikahan kami benar-benar disertai cinta.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita belum menghadap tuhan dalam keadaan penuh cinta seperti ini."

Suara Sakura bergetar, "tapi aku sudah Sasuke."

Hatiku luluh, "tapi aku belum Sakura. Dan sekarang kita berdua akan mengulang semuanya dari awal. Membuat segalanya berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya."

Tanpa komando aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Sakura untuk mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia tak menolak. Awalnya aku hanya memberi kecupan ringan. Melihat reaksi Sakura, perlahan aku melumat bibirnya dan memperdalam ciumanku, menariknya lebih dekat.

Sakura membalas, ia menjilati sudut bibirku dengan sensual. Aku menyeringai.

Darimana wanitaku ini belajar untuk menggoda. Tangannya menyelusup ke sela-sela rambutku.

Lidahku menjelajahi mulutnya, menggoda langit-langit mulutnya. Lidahnya mencoba melawanku, mengusirku dari wilayahnya. Tapi tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang akan menang.

Sakura memukul dadaku, aku sadar bahwa Sakura tak bisa bernafas. Aku menjauhkan wajahku tak rela.

Wajahnya memerah, masih ada saliva diujung bibirnya, menggodaku untuk menjilatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku kembali memotong jarak antara kami. Sakura sedikit terkejut namun ia kembali mengikuti permainan kami.

Aku menjatuhkan semua barang-barang yang bertumpuk diatas meja, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk duduk di atasnya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami. Sakura terkekeh pelan didalam ciuman kami. Bibirnya bergetar.

Tanganku dengan lihai melepaskan pakaiannya. Jari-jemari Sakura dengan terlatih melepaskan kancing kemejaku satu persatu, aku bahkan tak sadar ia melakukannya.

Aku memberikan sedikit jarak untuk kami, membiarkan Sakura menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kulitnya nampak berkemilauan dibawah sinar lampu. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Dahi kami saling bersentuhan. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya membuat jantungku seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya.

Ku harap perasaanku seperti Escherian Stairwell, tangga tak berujung. Aku tak ingin berhenti mencintainya. Jika aku mulai berhenti aku akan kembali lagi mencintainya, seperti itu seterusnya.

Melukainya adalah hal yang paling tak ingin ku lakukan, sejak perasaan ini ada.

Aku berbisik pelan didepan bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Senyumnya melebar sehingga menampilkan gigi putihnya, matanya menyipit, "Aku juga, mencintaimu Sasuke."

 **Sakura POV**

 **-Minggu-**

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk melewati celah tirai. Membangunkan ku dari mimpi indahku.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah mata hitam jelaga Sasuke yang memandangiku lembut.

Ia tersenyum tipis, telapak tangan nya mengusap pipiku penuh sarat akan kasih sayang. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati belaian Sasuke.

"Pagi Sasuke." Aku balas mengusap pipinya menelusuri garis rahangnya yang kokoh.

"Hn"

Aku menelan ludah, entah mengapa aku merasa gugup. Ia menatapku intens.

"Ini jam berapa?" Tanyaku mengalihkan kegugupanku.

Ia melirik jam yang berada di belakangku. "09:50." Jawabnya singkat.

Sejenak aku terdiam, memikirkan apa yang mengganjal sejak tadi.

Kerja.

Secara tiba-tiba aku bangun, "Aku sudah terlambat, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" Omelku, belum sempat aku turun dari ranjang, tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tanganku hingga aku kembali terjerembab diatas tubuhnya.

"Ini minggu Sakura."

"Hehh?" Sesaat aku baru sadar, Sasuke sudah tertawa keras meledekku. Aku memukul dadanya pelan, malu akan keleletan otakku mencerna.

Ia memelukku diiringi dengan tawa, aku bahkan bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya menular membuatku ikut tertawa. "Lagi pula, kau takkan lagi bekerja disana." Katanya santai, sambil menepuk punggungku.

Tawaku seketika berhenti, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya lalu duduk diatas tubuhnya. "Kenapa?" Alisku bertaut.

"Kau akan dipindah kerjakan Sakura, ke perusahaan ayah."

Aku memicingkan mataku pada Sasuke, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan. "Kenapa aku harus bekerja disana?" Balasku tak terima.

"Karena aku tak ingin ada lagi kejadian seperti semalam." Aku menganga tak percaya. Sasuke terus melanjutkan, "lagipula kau akan menjadi sekretarisku. Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku memperkerjakanmu bukan hanya karena kau istriku, tapi karena kau profesional dan kau cerdas. Jadi apa yang kurang? Lebih baik aku memperkerjakan istriku sendiri daripada orang lain." Wah, aku tak percaya betapa protektifnya Sasuke. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir bukan masalah, lagipula aku juga sudah tak betah lagi berkerja disana ditambah pangkatku tak pernah naik-naik sekeras apapun usahaku.

"Kau selalu membuat keputusan sepihak." Tudingku.

Ia menyeringai, "Baiklah sekarang aku akan meminta pendapatmu, kau mau?" Tanyanya main-main, seakan-akan ia tahu apa jawabanku.

Aku menyelipkan helaian rambutku kebelakang telinga, seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras. Sasuke masih menunggu jawabanku dengan sabar.

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke, "Tentu saja." Sasuke terkekeh, memangnya siapa yang tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Lagipula pekerjaanku menyita waktuku, membuat kami jarang bertemu. Dan sekarang aku akan lebih sering bersama Sasuke.

Ini membuatku senang, sangat senang.

Jika berkenan, maukah kalian memberikan review.. Aku harap kalian memberikan masukan yang membangun dan membantu aku memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

Salam hangat, Lolipop Cherry.


End file.
